Boutons filetés
by mallo.writes
Summary: Max finds himself in Oregon after David takes on a job at a national park. With everything so bleak and dreary Max doesn't think that he'll ever enjoy living there. But things start to look up for Max at the discovery of a small door in their living room...
1. Un nouveau départ

Max glared at the house as they drove up, the light pink walls and white trim so out of place in the forest, the once bright colors muted from sun exposure. God he hated this so fucking much. Turning he glared at the back of the driver's seat. David was still happily humming away, the farmers almanac play lowly over the speakers. Max had given up bothering David hours ago, the redhead's never ending optimism way too much when Max couldn't get away. So here he was, after an eight hours drive, and an even longer one the day before, at the Pink Palace Apartments.

Max huffed, sinking lower into his seat, Mr. Honeynuts tucked carefully into his side. David parked the car, the moving van backing in behind them. David jumped out to help the movers, all bright smiles and cheer. Max slowly pulled himself from the car, grumpily trudging up into the house.

The house was old, the wood creaking under the 10 year old's feet. He stood in the doorway looking around. All the colors were dulled from age, some of the paint flaking off of the walls. A dusty carpet was on the floor, leading down the hall. Max pulled a face, gross.

Hearing David's voice nearby, Max ran up the stairs. There was no fucking way he was getting roped into the moving boxes in.

The upstairs wasn't much better, dull colors and dusty floors. Goddamn this place was so bleak and boring.

There was a hallway with three doors branching off of it, all of which were open. The first one was across the fall from the stairs, a smallish bedroom, just the bed frame and mattress in the room. The next was at the end of the hallway to the right of the stairs, another bedroom. This one was a bit bigger and had its own bathroom, a few pieces of furniture already moved in.

The last room was another bedroom, this one bigger than the others and at the opposite end of the hall than the others and around a corner, all by itself. There were windows across the walls, looking out over the nonexistent front garden. The only furniture was the built in shelves and a bed frame. It was nice, well as nice as this shitty old house could be, placed right on the corner of the house, and it looked like if Max really wanted he could get out onto the roof from the windows.

Grinning Max turning and ran down the stairs, nearly crashing into the moving guys, who were busy attempting to move a mattress up the stairs. He looked around, spotting David by the car before running out to him.

"Hey, Dad," Max yelled, getting David to look up at him, "Can I have the corner room?" David smiled, nodding his head.

"Of course you can, Max." David's cheery grin from earlier back in place as he handed Max his backpack and suitcase from the car.

"Fuck yes!" Max yelled, running back into the house and up to the room, but not before he heard David yell "Language!" from behind him. Max threw his backpack up onto the bed, gently placing Mr. Honeynuts next to it, and put his suitcase at the end of his bed. He had more furniture but he didn't know if the movers would actually carry all of the stuff upstairs.

Max lay down on the bed, frown up at the cracked ceiling. Of fucking course, god this house was so damn _old_. Why the fuck did they have to move to the middle of nowhere Oregon?

Max waited until the movers left before emerging from his room. He was right, the movers didn't put anything else in the rooms besides the bed frames and mattresses. Although they did move the boxes label for the rooms upstairs, which now lined the hallway.

He made his way down the stairs, peeking into the dining room before continuing into the kitchen. David was in there, looking over some of the boxes and moving them according to the label.

"Oh hey there Max!" David smiled as he noticed Max in the room, turning to face him. "What do ya think of the new house?" David had that stupidly bright smile of his face again, green eyes shining.

"It's ok, I guess." Truth be told, Max hated it. He didn't want to move out here and David knew that too. But this was the happiest he'd seen David since the move started. Hell, for weeks he had been stressing about packing, then driving for hours to get here. Max couldn't ruin this for him. At least not right now.

"You should explore, maybe check out the garden? There are acres of woods out there, and probably countless trails. Oh we should go hiking once we're unpacked! I think the landlord mentioned something about an old well?" David mused, grabbing a box cutter and starting to go through the boxes.

Max groaned. Seriously? It had been raining all fucking day! He didn't want to go out there. Then again… the only other option seemed to be helping unpack. Like fuck he was gonna do that. And there was no fucking way he was gonna go back upstairs and stare at the wall again. He needed something to _do_.

"Fiiiiine. But only because I don't wanna fucking get roped into unpacking all of this shit." Max gestured around the room as he walked out to find his rain boots.

"Language, Max!" David's voice carried over, causing Max to roll his eyes.

It took a bit of trial and error but eventually Max found his rainboots, pulling them on before grabbing his yellow messenger bag. Max passed through the kitchen again, giving David a little wave as he left through the side door.

The rain had slowed, just barely a drizzle now, not enough to justify Max putting on his hood. Max looked around from his spot on the porch. To his left, the porch wrapped around to the front of the house; he could see David's car from where he was standing. To his right, the porch ended, stairs leading out to what Max guessed was supposed to be the garden. Not that anything was growing out there.

Max jumped off the porch, purposing landing in a puddle and knowing full well that David could see him from the kitchen. Grinning, Max splashed a bit in the puddles. David always warned Max to be careful in puddles, the ground around them often slippery. Not that Max cared. If he fell, he fell. It was his own damn fault. But he didn't fall, he knew how to take care of himself. It didn't help that Max often tracked mud through the house, and then refused to clean it up afterwards.

He stopped at the gate leading into the garden, the cobblestone path branching off after the gate. Looking down to his right, Max saw a bush, most of it's leaves missing thanks to the rain, allowing him to see a Y-shaped branch deep in the bush. Max remembered what David said about an old well, as well as David's camp on dowsing from a year or two ago. That was a weird day, but whatever, that weird witchy camper had insisted on having a day spent solely on dowsing, saying that it would come in handy one day. Guess she was right.

Max reached down and grabbed the branch, pulling off the remaining leaves before grabbing the handles, closing his eyes and spinning in a circle before stopping. Opening his eyes he was pointed into the garden again, the stick aimed out towards the trees on the far side. With a shrug he walked through the gate, keeping the stick in front of him and just following wherever it pointed.

He made his way through the garden, the cobblestone slick from the rain, leaves sticking to the path and bridge in the middle, some even sticking to the walls of the garden. Max ran through the flowerbeds to get out the other side. Nothing was growing here yet, he didn't have to be fucking careful.

The trees were clustered together, most missing leaves. A small path breached through the trees, disappearing into the woods. Max stared at it for a minute before shrugging, walking down the path with the dowsing rod out front. The path took him up and up and up before clearing the tree line. From up here he could see the Pink Palace in the distance, a cliff face between him and it.

The thought that this would be the perfect place for a murder popped into his head, causing him to pause. It really was. He was far enough away that if anything happened he wouldn't get back in time. Hell, David probably wouldn't even hear him calling for help, the idiot probably listening to the damn farmers almanac again.

Shaking his head he continued along the ridge, a bit more careful this time. A loud snap caused him to turn, looking further up the hill. There was a cluster of rocks just about where he was currently standing, what every was behind them completely blocked from sight.

"Hello? Who's there?" Max called out, receiving no answer. Narrowing his eyes, he reached down and picked up a stone, tossing it slightly.

"Hey, who the fuck is there?" Still no response. With a huff Max threw the rock, watching it as it bounced lightly off the cluster and disappeared behind it, a loud _MUACK_ sounding from the other side. Oh fuck no. Not fucking with whatever the fuck that is today.

Max turned and walked away, following the path further along the ridge. It seemed to be going downhill now, the trees spaced out like an apple orchard. There was even a old cart with a missing wheel and a wooden basket on it, although both looked rotted.

Max picked up his pace a bit, he didn't particularly want to come face to face with whatever made that noise. Although, he'd probably just whack it with his dowsing rod. Max slowed as he reached a clearing, the path ending. He looked down at the downing rod with a frown. Where was he now? After the incident at the rocks Max had stopped using the rod, just following the path.

Looking around, he realized that he was even further away from the Pink Palace, the clearing giving a full view of the house and surrounding areas. Everything was so dull and gray. Hearing another snap, Max turned to look at the noise, finding nothing before a loud _MUACK_ sounded from behind him, making him straighten and turn around.

The animal in question, a platypus Max realized, was sitting on the stump behind him. Max put his hands of his hips, watching as the platypus jumped up on its tail, hissing loudly. Max just rolled his eyes with a sigh before turning away. Now back to the mission at hand: the well. Where the fuck was it? He had probably passed it when he wasn't paying attention. God that would just be his luck wouldn't it? Or maybe he went the entirely wrong direction. Fuck, this was annoying.

"Chhh," Max paused, turning to give the platypus a weird look. Animals can't talk where the fuck did that come from. It sounded like someone imitating the static of a radio.

"Mission control, we have reached land. Over, chh." Max saw a kid emerge from the tree line behind the stump. The kid was wearing what looked like a fish bowl over his head, a yellow blanket tied around his neck like a cape. He had what looked like a vest made of cardboard around his chest, held together with duct tape and a striped gray long sleeve shirt on under that, making his arms look almost robotic. He had gray sweatpants on with underwear on the outside and to top it all off, matching blue rain boots and gloves.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." The kid turning to face Max, looking surprised to see him there before grinning widely.

"Ah, you must be one of the native lifeforms of this new planet." The kid said happily. Max just stared at him in disbelief. What the everloving fuck was going on?

"Fucking, excuse me?" Max placed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Ah, my apologies, I am training to be an astronaut. You have to be prepared for anything, even meeting new lifeforms." The space kid seemed pleased with himself, still smiling.

"Riiiight," Max frowned before looking around the area again.

"Look, I'm looking for an old well, know where it is?" Max asked, turning to face the kid once again, stomping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, if you stomp too hard you'll fall in." Space Kid said, still smiling.

"Huh?" Looking down Max saw the ring of mushrooms, and the way the mud was raised slightly in comparison to the rest of the ground. Carefully, Max took a step backwards, off the well. He hovered on the safer side of the fungi, watching as Space Kid came over and pushed off some of the mud, revealing old wood.

"See." The kid smiled up at Max, carefully lifting the wood to make the mud roll off, hauling it to the side.

Max looked down. Sure enough, there was the well. Carefully, Max bent down, touching the cobblestone walling the well. He grimaced at the feel of the slippery, mossy rocks, pulling back and wiping his hand on his jeans.

"They say it's so deep that if you fell down and looked up, even in the middle of the day, you would see a sky full of stars." Max raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well, space case, you wanna get to space and see the stars? I think I may have a shortcut for you." He replied dryly.

The kid just laughed, waving his hand before moving to recover the well. For a moment, Max was tempted to just, push him in. No one would know. But he resisted the urge, watching as the gaping hole was covered once again and Space Kid stood up, giving Max a once over.

"Oh, a witch?" Max pulled a face, giving the kid a look. "You're a water witch." This time Space Kid gestures to the dowsing rod. Max glanced down at it before replying.

"It's a dowsing rod! And I don't like being stalked. Not by psycho nerds, or their platypi." Max tilted his head, looking over at the platypus.

"Oh, he's not mine, he's feral. Although, I do feed him every night and sometimes he brings me little presents. My great uncle would freak out if I brought him in the house." Space Kid patted the platypus' head before turning back to Max.

"So, did you move into the Pink Palace?" Space Kid asked, looking over out towards the apartments. Max turned to look at the apartments again as well.

"Yeah, why?"

"My great uncle, he owns the Pink Palace. He won't rent to families with kids." Max turned to space kid with a frown.

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't talk about it a lot. Something about a kid going missing. I dunno." Max just hummed in response, turning his attention back towards the apartment. A kid going missing? David had said that there was no issues with the two of them moving in. In fact it had sounded like the landlord was more than happy to have them move in sooner rather than later.

"Well anyways, I'm Neil, Neil Armstrong." Max turned towards the kid with a frown.

"Neil Armstrong?" Was this kid serious, what the hell was his issue?

"Yep. I'm named after my great grandpa!" Space Kid explained happily.

"Yeah, sure Space Kid." Max rolled his eyes. Unbelievable.

"And you are?" Space Kid prompted, smiling up at Max.

"Oh, I'm Max."

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Max the water witch." In the distance Max thought he heard someone shout something, sounding suspiciously like Neil.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Space Kid asked, voice muffled by his 'helmet' as he turned back to petting the platypus. The shout happened again, this time louder, definitely saying Neil.

"Oh, I definitely fucking hear someone calling for you, Space Kid." Max put his hands of his hips, glaring at the other.

"Ah, must be my great uncle. I gotta go." Space Kid was still smiling, god this kid was fucking annoying.

"Oh, but next time I would wear gloves if I was you." Space Kid wiggled his fingers as he talked, showing off his gloves.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Max grumbled out.

"Oh, cause that branch you're holding? It's poison oak." With a final smile, Space Kid turned and ran off into the woods. Cursing, Max dropped the stick, before turning where Space Kid ran off, flipping off the general direction he disappeared to.

Max turned back towards the stump, noticing that the platypus was gone as well. His eyes landed on the well again, god he should have fucking pushed Space Kid in, oh well, missed opportunities.

Max picked up a pebble from the ground, walking over to the well and kneeling down besides it, uncaring of the mud now covering his legs. He leaned down, dropping the pebble down one of the holes in the wood as he listened carefully, counting under his breath.

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand…" He trailed off, mentally counting to try and listen for the splash at the end. _Four-one thousand, five-one thousand, six-one thousa-_

 _SPLASH._


	2. La Petite Porte

It was pouring that night and into the next day. Gwen had visited the night before, getting in right before it started to rain. She brought over pizza and helped David unpack while Max hid off in his room. The storm just got worse as the night went of, Gwen being forced to stay over in the spare bedroom to avoid the flooding.

Max dragged himself down the stairs the next day, ready to go outside and wreak some havoc, maybe mess with Space Kid. Well, if he could somehow convince David to 'ok' him going out in the rain. It was still pouring, the rain having woken him that morning. There was also a leak in his room, Max yelling for David once he saw it. The redhead just put a fucking bucket under it before bouncing his way back downstairs. Un-fucking-believable.

David was off in the study, setting up his desk while Gwen was in the kitchen. She had somehow hooked up the small tv, watching trash tv of all things. Max looked around for some food, frowning at the empty fridge before going to the window, looking out over the garden. There were more leaves along the ground, part of the cobblestone path flooded. Some of the garden was flooded as well, muddy water probably a few inches deep by this point.

"I almost fell in a well yesterday Gwen." Max stated.

"Uh huh," Gwen hummed, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I could have died." A pause, Gwen still staring at the screen.

"That's nice." She muttered. With a huff Max rolled his eyes. Another pause settled over the two. Maybe she was distracted enough that she wouldn't say no to going outside? He scratched absentmindedly at the poison oak on his hands before catching himself, scowling.

"I'm gonna go outside." That, for some reason, seemed to get her attention, Gwen turning to look at him.

"Max, it's pouring out."

"So?" It wasn't like he had never been out in the rain before, why was this such a big fucking deal? Gwen just stared at him, which Max matched back.

"Max, no."

"Why the fuck not?" Max jammed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He knew she wouldn't correct him language, if anything she'd yell right back at him.

"Because it's pouring out Max. Don't be a little shit." Gwen pointed at him, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"It's just rain. What's the big fucking deal?" Max glared at her, waving one of his hands before shoving it back into his hoodie.

"I don't wanna have to clean up your fucking mess when you track mud in the house. You can't go out Max." Max groaned, stomping his foot.

"Oh, and this was delivered this morning for you." Gwen added, grabbing something wrapped in newspaper and handing to ho him. With a frown Max took it, opening it partially to see a note.

 _Max,_

 _Look what I found in in my great uncle's attic. Look familiar?_

 _Neil_

Max groaned, rolling his eyes. Fucking Space Kid. Unwrapping the rest of the item he paused, staring down in confusion. Wrapped in the newspaper was a doll; curly, poofy black hair, teal button eyes and sunshade skin. The doll had a blue hoodie, a yellow messenger bag, dark blue jean shorts, striped tights and yellow rainboots. Pausing, Max looked down, realizing that that was exactly what he was wearing today. Fuck, even the colors of the tights were were the same, light blue, coral, and green. Turning the doll slightly Max saw the little dragonfly clip in the doll's hair. Exactly like Max.

"A little… me?" Max muttered, holding the doll carefully. What the fuck? Why the fuck did Space Kid even have this? The fucking creep.

"So, who is he?" Gwen asked, attention back on the trashy show she was watching.

"Ugh, Space Kid? Just some weird, dumb, space idiot. Claims his name is 'Neil Armstrong Jr.'." Max huffed softly.

"Ugh, I'm too old for dolls anyways." Max let the newspaper fall to the ground, rolling his eyes. Yet he didn't put down the doll. Gwen just hummed, going back to ignoring him.

"Hey Gwen where is the- Oh! Hi Max!" David said cheerfully as he entered the room.

"And Max… doll?" David paused, looking at the doll in Max's hand before smiling, "Oh well isn't that just so cute." Max just stared at David. Seriously?! No questions asked? Un-fucking-believable.

"Hey Gwen, did you see the box of desk supplies yesterday?" David asked, earning a shrug from Gwen.

"Ok! Well, if you see it around let me know!" David waved and left the room once again, humming happily. Max groaned, falling back on the counter, the wood creaking under him. He paused, glancing up at Gwen before grinning. Grabbing the cabinet door Max swung it open, swinging forward with it before falling back against the counter, the wood squeaking again and again as he repeated the process. After a few minutes Gwen finally broke, letting out a loud groan and whirling on Max.

"Jesus Max, why don't you, uh, oh!" She reached over the table, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, "Go around and uh, count all the windows and all the doors. And," she tapped the pen to the paper, "write that down. Oh! And write down everything that's blue. Just, leave me in peace." She thrusted the paper at him, Max glaring at her.

"Oh that's a great idea Gwen! Max, exploring the house will make you feel more at home already!" David popped back in, happily bouncing on his toes. Max turned to give him a disbelieving look.

"What type of fucking logic-"

"Max-" Gwen yelled, getting cut off by David as he yelled "Language!" once again.

Max groaned, rolling his eyes before he snatched the pen and paper from Gwen, turning and stomping out of the room.

He started upstairs, kicking off his boots inside his room and tying his hoodie around his waist. With a sigh he made his way through his room and Gwen's before moving into David's room. He slowly made his way around the house, getting more and more aggravated as he went along.

He found the boiler room, below the staircase. As he left he hit the light switch, pausing as the lights throughout the house flickered. He could hear Gwen start to yell in the kitchen, freaking out as her show cut. Max took a step back, eyeing the light switch before flicking it on again, all the lights turning back on. Quickly glancing down towards the kitchen he shut the door and walked away. Gwen didn't need to know shit.

His last room was the living room, his little Max doll tucked under his arm. Sighing he set down the doll, counting the last windows and doors.

"One boring blue boy in a painfully fucking boring blue painting. Four boring leaky fucking windows. And no more doors." He blindly reached for the doll again, pausing when he hit the table. Looking down he saw that the doll was gone.

"Alright little me, where the fuck did you go?" Max looked around, spotting the doll behind a box by the wall. How the fuck did it get over there? Reaching for the doll he pushed the box, spotting a small square door, the white wall paper stretched over it. With a frown he pushed the box to the side, tracing a finger lightly over the outline of the door.

"Hey Dad? What the fuck is this?" Max yelled, eyeing the door curiously.

"Max, language, please!" David yelled back. Max just rolled his eyes.

"Hey David, where the everloving fucking fuck does this door go?"

"Max, I told you before to- Wait, what door?" Max heard footsteps approaching from what sounded like the kitchen.

"The tiny one dumbass. Where does it go?" David rounded the corner, peeking into the room, Gwen close behind him. David hummed as he saw the door, tilting his head curiously.

"Alright Max, let's make a deal." Gwen said, pointing her finger at him. "I'll unlock the door for you, and you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Deal." Max said immediately as David chimed in with a gasped "Gwen!"

"Great, David do you know where the key is?" David pouted slightly before leaving the room, Max and Gwen following him. He rummaged through one of the drawers in the kitchen before producing a black key, the end designed like a button.

Together the three gathered around the door, Max's doll pressed tightly against his chest as he watched David tear the wall paper holding the door shut before unlocking it.

Max let out a disappointed noise, seeing the wall behind the door bricked over. Gwen just rolled her eyes and David let out a sad "oh".

"Why the fuck is it bricked off." Max asked.

"They probably closed it off when they divided up the house." Gwen shrugged, getting up.

"But why is the door still here?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Max?" Gwen started walking out of the room.

"And why the fuck is the door so small." Gwen stopped turning to glare at Max.

"We had a deal Max." Max just rolled his eyes, watching as David got up and headed out as well.

"You didn't lock it!" Max yelled after them, grinning at Gwen's frustrated yell. Max got up, slowly heading back up to his room. He didn't even realize he was scratching at his poison oak until he heard David call him out for it.

"Max! What happened?" The redhead squatted down in front of Max, taking his hands carefully. Max rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine dad. Just some poison oak. No need to freak the fuck out." David frowned slightly before standing up, leading Max to the study where most of their belongings were.

"I know, but I still would have prefered if you had told me right after it happened Max." David chided, digging through some of the boxes of his camping supplies before producing calamine lotion, gently applying it to Max's hands.

"This should help with the itching." David explained softly before smiling at Max, "If it really starts to itch again let me know." Max just nodded his head, waiting for David to drop his hands before disappearing back up into his room until dinner.

David called him down for dinner a few hours later, immediately checking on Max's poison oak, to which the 10 year old shrug off his concern, his doll still securely tucked under his arm. Gwen had made dinner, well more like thrown together a hodgepodge of stuff. Max pulled a face when he saw it, yelling at her and her awful cooking.

"Oh shut it you little shit!" Gwen yelled back, slamming her fork down on the table.

"Now Max, I know that this isn't the best option, but that is no reason for making Gwen feel bad. I'll go food shopping as soon as we're done unpacking." David promised.

"Now eat up, you need some protein." Max groaned, rolling his eyes at his dad. Max spent the meal pushing the food around on his plate, the mix of things just too unappealing. When David went around to bus the plates he paused, frowning slightly. Max bailed before David could guilt him into eating something.

Upstairs Max got ready for bed, placing his look-alike doll on the chair next to his bed before curling up under his sleeping bag. The sheets were still packed away somewhere, so a sleeping bag it was. Shivering, he pulled Mr. Honeynuts closer. God fucking damn why was it so fucking cold in this house?

After a while he heard David and Gwen whispering in the hall before David came in. Max closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. With a sigh David silently pressed a kiss to Max's forehead before leaving the room. The rest of the house fell silent as David retreated to his room and Gwen went to hers.

After what felt like hours later though, Max finally felt himself drifting off.


	3. Un rêve devenu réalité

Max was woken by something squeaking. Blinking slowly, he rolled over, propping himself up and looking around. It sounded like it was coming from inside his room. This didn't happen last night, so what the fuck was happening.

A squirrel ran out from under his bed, squeaking up at him before bouncing about in a circle and leaving the room. After a pause Max followed, grabbing his blanket to try and stay warm.

He followed the squirrel downstairs, watching it run into the living room. He followed it to the little door, smiling as it ran behind. _Gotcha_.

Max threw open the door, expecting to see the squirrel sitting there. A breeze blew through the door, soft blues and purples shining. Looking up from the old, hardwood floor he saw a tunnel extending out through the wall, another door on the far side.

Max found himself moving forward, his blanket falling and staying in the living room as he crawled his way across. The tunnel was soft, almost velvety, the colors softly swirling around him.

Reaching the other side he crawled out, looking around. Sitting down he frowned. It looked exactly like his living room. He started walking around the room, noticing how the paint was evenly coated, the walls a light blue, not the dulled blue-gray like he remember from room earlier. The painting above the mantel was different as well, the boy in it happy and smiling instead of sad; the floor polished and shining, instead of the old, dusty, wood.

Sniffing slightly, Max turned towards the dinning room, something smelled really fucking good. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard a familiar humming, frowning slightly.

"Dad? What are you doing up at this hour?" Max asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen, the warm yellow light flooding over him.

"You're just in time for supper dear." David's voice sounded… off. Max opened his eyes, freezing as he eyed the man in front of him. He looked like David and dressed like David, the same style of shorts and t-shirt, but the colors were off. His skin was too pale, his hair a soft blonde instead of the auburn it should be. But the most surprising part was the pair of bright blue buttons in place where his eyes should be.

"Wha-," Max took a step back, uneasiness settling in his gut- "You're not my dad. My dad doesn't have b- buttons…" Max stuttered before trailing off, a finger gently resting next to his eye as he stared in shock. Buttons? How the actual fuck?

The man laughed brightly, waving his hand slightly.

"Oh, I'm your _Other_ Father silly." He smiled brightly, mirroring David's usual smile.

"I didn't know I had an Other Father." Max questioned skeptically. Maybe if he made it back to the small door he could go back through? Maybe this was all just a weird dream? It had to be a dream. No way this was real.

"Oh, everyone has an Other Father." The blonde walked over, placing a hand on Max's shoulder and pulling him further into the kitchen.

"Now why don't you go get the Other Gwen and tell her it's time for dinner? She's in the study." He smiled as he lead Max to the hallway door, and watched as Max slowly made his was across the hall.

Opening the door of the study Max was greeted to the smell of nutmeg and honey, the soft orangey glow seeping into the hall. Max froze, eyeing the girl carefully. She looked like Gwen but she, like the Other David, had blonde hair. She turned towards the sound of the door opening, smiling brightly. She had light green buttons instead of eyes. Unlike Gwen, she was dressed in soft pink pastels and white, something he knew Gwen would never wear. Although the style of the clothing was what Gwen would usually wear, just the colors off. The biggest difference in her outfit was the white belt around her waist, an upside down peace sign in the middle.

"Oh hey Max." Like the Other… David, her voice was slightly off, not Gwen's voice but very close.

"Hey…" Max said cautiously, looking around the room. She had a lot of stuff in here, a bookcase filled with books and various knick-knacks. She had three mannequins, one of which was pulled away from the others, a blue cardigan draped over it. There was a desk pushed to the side, soft piano music playing. Max turned his attention back to the girl, watching her carefully. She caught his eye, a surprised look crossing over her face,

"Oh, I'm the Other Gwen, or Jen if that's easier for you." She smiled, button eyes shining.

"Oh, ok." Max said, shifting away from her.

"Do you wanna see what I've been workin' on?" She asked, excited, turning slightly back to the mannequin. Without waiting for his response she reached forward and in one fluid motion pulled the cardigan off the mannequin, turned, and draped it around Max. She crouched down in front of him, coaxing him to put his arms through the sleeves before buttoning it up, the large black buttons shining in the light of the room.

"There, now you won't get cold." She smiled again, ruffling his hair slightly as she stood up. Max scrunched his face up before reaching up to pat his hair, fixing it.

"You-" Max paused, gently touching the cardigan- "You made this?"

"Yep! The last thing I want is for you to get sick cause it's too cold." She replied cheerfully.

"But, my Gwen, she can't sew." Jen just giggled, a hand raising to cover her mouth slightly.

"So what's up kiddo?" She asked, turning back to the mannequin and pushing it back towards the others and providing no explanation as to why she could sew.

"Oh, uh, he said dinner was ready." Max was playing with the hem of the cardigan. The fabric was soft and warm, smelling faintly of nutmeg. It really was soft, the fuzzy fabric hugging him slightly. The bottom of the cardigan hit along his thighs, the softer blue standing out against his dark blue pajama pants.

"Oh! Fantastic! Let's head on over, don't wanna keep anyone waiting." She lead him from the room, the two making their way into the dining room.

"Holy fuck." Max froze in the doorway. He had walked through the dining room to get to the kitchen earlier, and it was completely empty. But now the table was filled with delicious looking food, the Other David setting down the last plate.

"Oh, Daniel this looks amazing!" Jen gushed. Daniel? Max looked over at the Other David seeing him respond to the name.

"Oh, thank you Jen." He smiled back before pulling back the chair at the head of the table before turning to Max expectantly. Jen guided him to the chair, Max sitting down before the Other David, or Daniel, pushed him in.

Daniel sat down to his right, Jen at his left. Jen briefly said grace before the two turned eat the food. Jen quickly loaded up her plate, smiling happily as she munched away while Daniel turned to Max, offering everything to him.

Max happily accepted the food, at first cautiously taking a bite before his face lit up. Fuck this was really good. Max hummed happily, eating a bit of everything.

"Hungry, aren't we?" Daniel asked, watching Max. Max nodded.

"Uh huh, this is really fucking good." It took Max a second for his brain to catch up to his words, realizing that he cursed. He paused waiting for the correction to watch his language, but it never came. Jen happily bounced in her seat as she ate, while Daniel just looked pleased that Max was enjoying the meal.

"Do you want something to drink?" Daniel asked.

"Umm, coffee?" Max asked hopefully. He could usually get away with drinking coffee in the mornings, although David usually expressed how a cup of coffee isn't breakfast. But David would never let him have coffee at dinner, too much caffeine right before bed or whatever.

"Of course." Daniel said with a smile, getting up to get Max a cup. He returned a minute later, placing the deep blue mug in front of Max. After letting it cool a bit Max took a sip, surprised and happy to find that it was black, just how he liked it.

Max couldn't help but smile. The food was delicious and it was nice to not be corrected after every curse word he said. Plus the coffee was a great bonus. It was weird, this didn't feel like a dream, far too realistic. He could taste to food, feel the warmth from the room and cardigan, smell the soft scent of the candles burning at the table. But this couldn't be real, could it?

Jen was happily talking about some fashion this she was working on, Daniel encouraging her. Gwen never talked this much during conversations, and not this positively. Usually David was the only one talking.

"Oh fuck," Daniel sat up straight, cutting Jen off.

"What?" She tilted her head at him while Max just gaped.

"I nearly forgot about- oh, what is it Max?" Daniel noticed the look on Max's face, Jen's attention swinging to him as well.

"You, you just cursed?" Max said softly. He had never heard David curse. Ever.

"Yeah, why?" Daniel asked, tilting his head slightly.

"David never curses." Max replied softly, eyes dropping to the plate in front of him, kind of uncomfortable of all the attention he was getting. Didn't help that their eyes were buttons.

"Well we all curse here, why wouldn't we? It is an expression of speech after all." Daniel smiled before getting up, heading into the kitchen.

"He's right ya know." Jen chimed in, Max looking up to meet her eyes, buttons?

"It's not a big fuckin' deal if we curse. So why should it be if you do?" Jen shrugged with a smile.

Daniel came back in, moving Max's plate and placing a cake in front of him, swirling cursive letters spelling out ' _Welcome Home Max'_ across the top. Max paused looking up at Daniel in confusion.

"Home?" He asked softly, unsure. Looking up he saw both Jen and Daniel watching him, those weird lifeless buttons gleaming in the light, those bright smiles looking just a bit off.

"We've been waiting for you Max." Daniel explained.

"For me?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! It wasn't the same without 'cha, kiddo." Jen nodded in agreement.

Max felt something knot in his stomach, a wave of concern washing over him. He looked between the two in confusion and worry. Max tried to form words, say _something_ , but he couldn't. He shifted slightly in his seat, the silence starting to make him anxious before speaking.

"I didn't even know I had an Other Father."

"Of course you do, everyone does."

"Oh, really." Max wasn't too sure about that. Surely he would have heard about it, right?

"Uh huh, and when you're done eating we can play a game!" Daniel suggested happily, his head tilting to the side, neck cracking slightly.

"A game? What kinda game?" Max asked skeptically, sinking slightly into his chair.

"Any game you want. Inside, outside, anything works." Jen chimed in happily. Max froze and stared at her. Gwen would never suggest a game, at least not one outside. And those few times she does suggest anything it's usually just to get Max away from her for a while.

"Outside?" Max asked skeptically, parroting back to Jen who just nodded happily. This was getting weird.

"I would love to play but I should probably be getting back. Ya know to my other Dad." Max pushed his chair back, getting up.

"But I'm your Other Father." Daniel pointed out, neck cracking again.

"Uh, no. I mean my _other_ other Dad. My actual Dad." Max took a step away from the blonde, suddenly wanting to be anywhere else.

"Plus," Max faked a yawn, "I'm _really_ fuckin tired."

"Oh well, of course. Come on, the bed's all made up for you." Daniel easily stepped around the table, ushering Max up the stairs and away from the living room and small door, Jen following. They herded him up the stairs and to his room.

Opening the door Max froze. It was his room, but the walls were a soft blue, the trim and ceiling white and the floor a deep brown wood. The ceiling wasn't cracked, the windows polished and clear, and outside he could see something shining softly with fairy lights. All of his things were in the room, placed out with his lights actually functioning. His toys were placed along the shelves, each somehow animated, welcoming him. Shyly, Max said hi back, looking around briefly before being guided to the bed. Everything was there, well… everything but Mr. Honeynuts. Max felt something sink in his gut, suddenly wanting his teddy.

Daniel tucked him in, Jen entering the room with a jar of something that looked like mud. Daniel took Max's hands spreading the mud across his palms, explaining that it helps with poison oak. Max watched as he spread the mud, careful not to get mud on anything else. Daniel pressed a kiss against Max's head and for a moment Max was home, with David. It was so familiar Max had to stop himself from reacting. This isn't David.

Max, despite his better judgement, found himself drifting off, blackness taking over.


	4. Rencontrez les voisions

When Max woke up he was disoriented. The… dream or whatever the hell it was had felt so real. And when Max woke up, warm and full and content, it threw him for a loop. Where was he?

But opening his eyes he saw the cracked ceiling, still leaking from the rain the day before. Max frowned, sitting up. Guess it was just a dream. In a way he was upset, the food had been amazing and the house was actually nice in the dream. But the way the Jen and Daniel were acting, Max couldn't decide if it was creepy or refreshing. They did somethings that were off but at the same time, they were so relaxed that it was a wonderful relief.

Max stretched slightly, yawning. He reached to scratch the poison oak, mind momentarily on autopilot. After a moment he looked down, feeling… off. He stared at the palm of his hand for a four count before realizing, with a start, that the poison oak was gone.

What the hell? David had told him after dinner last night that the poison oak would probably be there for a few more days, at least. But how was it…? He thought back to that dream, remembering how Daniel put mud across his palm before he fell asleep. Didn't he say something about the mud helping the poison oak? But that was a dream? Wasn't it?

Jumping up Max ran down the stairs, straight to the living room. He slid to a stop in front of the small door, landing on the blanket he had left there the night before. He threw open the door, letting out a disappointed huff as he saw the bricked up wall.

Still, why was his blanket here. Max didn't sleepwalk. At least he didn't think he did. With a frown he dragged his blanket back upstairs. He ran into David on the way up, the redhead already dressed for the day and happily greeting Max. Max just grumbled at his dad, getting dragged back downstairs for breakfast.

Gwen was already in the kitchen, reading a magazine. She glanced up at them as they walked in, Gwen muttering back a 'Good morning' at David after he happily greeted her. She did a doubletake towards Max though, eyeing him carefully before slowly turning back towards her magazine. Max just frowned at her. The fuck was her problem.

Breakfast was quiet, Max slumped in his chair while Gwen kept reading her magazine, glancing up occasionally to look at Max before looking back down.

"Goddamnit Gwen what?" Max finally snapped at her, glaring at her across the table. She looked like she was about to comment something important, her lips tugged down in a frown as she stared at him before she paused.

"Max, you need to eat." She decided on, drawing David's attention.

"Max," David started in that slightly disappointed tone of his, causing Max to let out a groan and sink down in his chair, "You have to eat something. You barely touched you dinner, you can't skip breakfast as well! It's not healthy." David scolded lightly.

"Dad, I'm not hungry." Max dug his hands into his pockets, pausing at the soft feel of the fabric. Glancing down he realized that he was still in the cardigan Jen had given him, the soft, fuzzy, blue fabric keeping him warm. He felt his eyes widen slightly before he caught himself, snuggling down into the fabric. It smelled of nutmeg, same as last night. So it wasn't a dream? How could something like this be explained away though? The door was bricked off, wasn't it?

"Max-" David tried to start again, Max cutting him off.

"I already ate." He mumbled, voice muffled by the fabric yet loud enough that both adults heard him, giving him a curious look. With a sigh Max explained what happened; the squirrels, the door and tunnel, the food, even the Other them.

"It was incredibly realistic Dad! Although you weren't you, you were my Other Father." Max finished, waving his hand slightly.

"Max no matter how realistic it may have been it was just a dream. You need to eat something." David stood up, grabbing his plate and busing most of the table. Max groaned, falling back against the chair, the wood creaking under him.

"Max that's a weird dream, even for you, ya lil shit." Gwen waved her fork at him as she finished talking.

"It had to be real! Where do you think I got this sweater from?" Max gestured down to the sweater he was in, "The Other you made it for me."

"Oh please Max, I can't sew. Trust me, already tried and failed miserably." She grumbled, picking at the remained for her food digestively.

"Oh just another thing to add to your list of fuckin useless and failed accomplishments, right next to your useless as fuck liberal arts degree." Max bit back, glaring at Gwen. Gwen's head snapped up, a pained look on her face.

"You listen here you piece of shit-" Gwen jabbed in Max's direction with her fork before David could cut in.

"Now Max, that isn't very nice!" Max just rolled his eyes, David frowning at the action.

"You know what, I bet the two magicians downstairs would love to hear about your… dream." David suggested, smile back in place.

"Yeah Satan, go away." Gwen muttered, still glaring at Max.

Max gaped at the two, looking back and forth between the two, David's bright smile and Gwen's death glare. With a loud groan he pulled himself from the chair, stomping up the stairs to go get dressed.

Max slammed the door shut behind him, the wood rattling slightly as it hit the door frame. Huffing, he shoved his hands into his pocket. He was back in his blue hoodie, having left the sweater from Jen inside where it couldn't get dirty. It couldn't have been a dream. It just didn't, logically, make sense. Not entirely. How did he get there? If the little door was bricked off then how did he _actually_ get there?

And of course, Gwen and David didn't believe him, insisting that it was just a dream. But it wasn't. God, why did the two of them have to be so damn frustrating?! Neither of them ever believed him. With anything. Max grumbled a bit to himself, moving down the stairs before stopping.

He had kicked over a stack of packages, which now fell down the stairs of the porch. Oh thank god, maybe something good will happen today.

Max reached down and picked them up, flipping through them to see who they were for. His mood just soured, seeing 'QM' listed for each. QM? Who the fuck was that? Looking around he saw a sign, pointing up the metal stairs lacing the side of the house, leading up the the attic; a large, red 'QM' painted on the sign.

With a loud groan Max headed towards the stairs, slowly lugging the packages up. Luckily the packages were small and relatively easy to stack. Unluckily, there were eight of them and Max found himself having to stop and pick up ones that fell every now and then. It was foggy out, most of the ground obscured from view. It had rained again during the night, making the metal steps that much more slippery and dangerous.

At the top of the stairs was a metal platform, nailed into the wall of the building. As the wind blew Max could feel the metal beneath his feet shudder. Fuck, this thing is fucking a death trap. Max turned to eye the door, the once dark green paint now faded and water logged.

He knocked on his neighbor's door and, not after hearing any response, knocked again, louder this time.

"Hello?" Max yelled, trying to balance the packages and knock on the door at the same time.

"Hey, I think our mail got mixed up!" Still no response. Max looked at the door, the paint peeling and windows smeared with… Dust? God he hoped it was dust. This entire upstairs apartment practically screamed 'murderer'; the secluded spot, the creepy old stairs, the fact that fucking nobody was answering the goddamn door. A particularly strong gust of wind rushed past, causing the packages to sway. Max turned to grab them, falling against the door, his sudden weight throwing the door open.

Once the packages were rebalanced Max turned a froze, staring into the house. Apartment? _Loft?_ It was small, just a room, but surprising large considering how small the attic looked from the outside. The floor was coated in dust and grime, boxes piled along the walls. Looking around Max could see piles of seemingly random things, a few tables here and there. In the back of the room was a larger table, a cloth covering it; whatever was under it lumpy.

The shelves along the back wall was filled with buckets of… stuff. The counters along the side of the loft had boxes shoved under them, labels all smudged, some random items poking out the top.

"Hello…?" Max asked again, voice trailing off. A chill went up his spine as he straightened, still looking into the attic. He heard a creaking from behind him, causing him to turn.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shiny and sharp come whizzing towards his head. Max ducked out of the way, dropping several of the packages, as whatever it was hit the door knob, yanking the door closed.

Max turned fully, eyeing the guy standing there carefully, a frown pulling on his lips. He had gray hair and a thick gray mustache. He was in a red flannel with a dark green and brown jacket over top, a tan and white hat sitting on his head. He was in simple blue jeans and brown boots, although there were a few… questionable red and white stains on his jeans. Max's eyes lingered on the guy's left hand, which was actually a hook, the silver metal glinting slightly.

"Oi, wha'd'yer think yer doin?" The man grumbled, causing max to shift slightly back.

"Uhh, our, uh our mail got- got mixed up." Max stammered, trying so very very hard not to look down at the hook hand. The guy's right eye was closed, yet to open from what Max has seen.

"Oooh," He snatched the remaining packages from Max's hands, looking them over before turning back to Max, "So you think usin' this there mix up would get ye into my store? Oh-ho-ho no," He shook his head. He seemed to talk in mumbles, Max missing some of the words he said.

"Your… store?" Max asked slowly, what the fuck?

"Yup." He muttered, mustache moving slightly. The guy seemed to talk in mutters, his voice muffled by his mustache. Max found himself straining to hear what he was saying.

"Uh-hu. And why the fuck it is so secretive?" Max put his hands back into the pocket of his hoodie and leaning back, watching the guy's hook carefully.

The man replied, although all Max got out of it was a bunch of jumbled words and the words 'jumping' and 'squirrel', everything else to muttered to make out.

"Jumping… squirrels?" Max and a brow.

"Uh yeah. A… circus," The guy said voice trailing off to mutters again, focus completely on the packages in his hands.

"A jumping squirrel … circus?" Max asked skeptically.

"Yup." A silence settled over the two, Max trapped on the far side on the platform and unable to run down that stairs thanks to this guy, QM, just standing in his way. What the fuck did QM even _stand_ for?

"Sooooo, how'd you get that hook?" Max asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Once again the reply was jumbled, Max only able to make out 'The Jews', QM shaking his hook slightly as he said it. Max just stared up at him in concern, brows pulled together.

"Uh-huh… I feel like you should be more specific" Max replied after a moment, staring at the man in disbelief. Now that he looked he could see other red stains across the man's clothing, a bit of red along the base of the hook and staining the lighter colored wood where the wood connected to his arm. It was a darker red, nearly the color of blood. Max remember back to his first day, the ridge along the cliff, the perfect spot for a murder. There were a ton of woods out here as well…

"Well, I'm gonna go…" Max said, inching around the guy before quickly moving down the stairs. God that was really fucking weird. He should probably warn David that their neighbor is most likely a murderer. Reaching the end of the stairs Max shook his head, starting to walk away.

"Hey." Max jumped slightly, QM right behind him. What the hell? Max didn't even head the guy approach.

"Look, I really didn't mean to be in you stor-" Max started, taking a few steps away, eyeing the hook carefully.

"Them there squirrels told me to warn ya." QM interrupted, causing Max to pause.

"The… jumping… squirrels?" Max asked raising an eyebrow. QM nodded, leaning ever closer, now within Max's personal bubble.

"Yep. Told me to tell ya not to go through that there lil door. Whatever that means. Says der's trouble." He said, voice low enough that Max had to strain his hearing to hear was he said even though he was right there.

"The little door? But it's bricked off?" Max muttered to himself.

"Ah well, maybe they were just messin with ya." He said with a shrug, walking away and into the woods.

Ok so maybe not a murderer? Definitely insane though. Probably still a murderer if Max was being honest with himself. Something about the guy just didn't sit right with Max. He walked back around the house, glancing back every now and then to make sure he wasn't being followed. Passing his front door he remembered why he was out here to begin with. Those magicians downstairs. Rolling his eyes Max walked to the side of the house, eyeing the stairs leading down before sighing and walking down to the door.

The door at the bottom was painted a dark green, a large window taking over the top half. Right under the window was a door knocker, the face designed like a male, leaves and vines swirling around the features. Max paused, staring at the fantasy guy's face, the brass knocker was hanging down from his beard. With a sigh Max reached out, grabbing the handle and knocking.

Like with the attic there was no response at first. Jesus was no one in? As Max waited he looked around, noticing a doormat below his feet, 'Roll for initiative' written in Black with a red 20 sided die next to it. Before Max could question it he heard a muffled, feminine voice shouted from inside before the door opened. A laugh pulled his attention up to the woman standing in front of him.

"Ah, greetings distant traveler." Looking up, Max made eye contact with the woman. She had bright blue eyes, shining behind her large, circular glasses. Her hair was reddish brown, poofing out slightly over her forehead, a blue beanie on top. Her skin was a mocha color, freckles dashed across her cheeks.

She was in a light blue tank top and dark blue shorts, sheer black leggings on her legs and blue, lace-up heels. She seemed to be in her mid 20s, a light smile on her face as she regarded Max.

"I'm Nerris, you must be Max?" She asked sweetly. Max just nodded his head at her.

"Oh, well come in! Don't want you freezing to death or anything." She took a step back, allowing the door to swing open.

The apartment was much bigger than QM's, a hallway leading to a large open space spanning underneath maybe half of the house. Max saw a kitchen and dining room tucked off to the left, a few more closed doors on the far right side, probably leading to bedrooms and the like. One of the doors was open, although all Max could see through it was a painting easel, a canvas place on it already.

The large living room was kind of a mess, things everywhere. There were two armchairs, a couch and a table pushed against the far wall. Another table was in the middle, covered in gridded, vague, paper maps, small figurines and dice; a stack of folders and what looked like folding boards. Quite the variety of chairs were pulled around the table, ranging from metal folding chairs to plush office chairs.

The shelves along the walls had books, figurines, fantasy model boats and planes, and an entire section of video games. There was a mini stage built in the corner, red curtains draped across the back and tied up to keep from dragging in the wood stage itself. There were bins of stuff near the stage, Max could spy some ribbons and scarves, large metal rings and a black top hat from where he was. The floor was covered in a variety of rugs, all different sizes and shapes and colors, the ones around the table in the middle the most worn down. In another corner Max spied a tower, built from what looked like cardboard, designed to looks like to spire in a castle.

"Nerris who was it?" A male voice yelled from the kitchen area, voice slightly accented.

"The new neighbor Harrison! Max." Nerris led Max further into the room, the kitchen coming more into view. The guy, Harrison, poked his head around the corner, grinning at Max.

"Oh hello!" He had messy brown hair, olive green eyes and pale skin. He was in a white t-shirt, yellow skinny jeans and white converse, a black unbuttoned dress jacket over top the plain t-shirt. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up past his elbows. He leaned against the wall, watching the two, a deck of cards in his hands and he absentmindedly flipped through them.

"Max will have some hot cocoa Harrison." Nerris said, very matter-of-factly. Before Max could even give her a weird look for just _assuming_ Max would like that Harrison cut in.

"Oh no no, I think he will have some tea." Harrison stated, leveling his gaze at Nerris, who stopped walking to glare at him.

"No, hot cocoa."

"Tea."

"Hot chocolate, Harrison." Nerris bit out, fists tight at her sides as she glared at him, voice laced with annoyance and anger.

"Ah! Tea it is then!" Harrison twirled on his heel and walked back into the kitchen, Nerris letting out a frustrated "you're the worst Harrison" before leading Max to the couches in the back.

She gestured for him to take the far couch, the one against the wall. The couch was worn, the blue fabric faded to gray from use, the soft mattress interior no longer as fluffy as it once was. Max sunk slightly into the middle cushion, shifting. God this thing was kind of uncomfortable. Max looked around, anywhere but Nerris. Her blue eyes watched him with a knowing smile.

She was still somehow able to catch his eyes, grinning.

"Harrison is a magician," she said simply, nodding over to the stage and boxed of stuff in the corner, ignoring Harrison's shout of "Illusionist!" from the kitchen, "and I am a sorceress." she grinned at Max again. At his unimpressed look she explained.

"I help with costumes and set things at the renaissance faire and the nearby theatre but every weekend I host a campaign, Harrison's a part of it. As are our… _other_ neighbors." She shot a glance over at the open door to her right, almost as if she was expecting someone to jump out of it.

"Other neighbors?" Max asked, taking the cup Harrison offered him as the brunette joined them, sitting in the other armchair besides Nerris. He thought that there were only two people living down here. At least, that's what David said earlier. One neighbor upstairs, and two downstairs. Max mulled this new information over, watching as Harrison pulled a tiny, white bunny rabbit from seemingly out of nowhere, gently patting its head.

"Yes! There basement is divided into two apartments. Nerris and I are in one, then the other two are over there." Harrison nodded towards the door, the same one Nerris looked at, the one Max saw that art easel through. Max looked over towards the door, what the fuck was over there that was so weird for these two? They both acted like they hated the other neighbors, sending glares over to the door whenever they mentioned it.

Nerris said something to Harrison, the brunette rolling his eyes as he replied. As they began to argue Max let his thoughts wander. These two were weird, maybe not as weird as QM, but definitely weird. They seemed to hate each other and yet, here they were, living with each other. Harrison was still holding the bunny, calmly facing forward in his chair while Nerris had turned herself to face him, hands braced on the armrest of her chair.

"God," Nerris pushed herself off the armrest, falling to the other side of the chair as she massages her temple with a finger, "You're the worst Harrison." Shaking her head, she turned back to Max, catching his eye.

"I can read them for you, if you'd like."

"Huh?" Max tilted his head, confused. Read what? Harrison also turned his attention back to Max, watching him intently.

"Your tea leaves." Nerris nodded to the cup.

"Oh, um sure." Max swirled the cup slightly, watching the tea create a shallow, mini whirlpool.

"Drink most of it, not all. But most." Nerris waved her hand as she explained, Max listening to her instructions. He handed the cup to her when he was done, Nerris humming softly to herself as she tilted the cup, gazing inside at… something. Harrison had somehow made the rabbit disappear, moving to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder. The two stared intently at the cup before either spoke up.

"Oh Max, oh Max, Max, Max," Nerris muttered softly, concern washing over her features as she looked up at him, "You're in terrible danger." Harrison reached over her and took the cup, frowning down at it.

"For once, I agree. You should be very, very careful Max." He also seemed concerned with something. Nerris nodded, in agreement with what he said, opening her mouth to add something before getting cut off.

"Oh please, the two of you plebs can never agree on anything." Max glanced over, seeing Nerris and Harrison roll their eyes from his peripheral, Harrison moving back to his chair. Two guys were now standing in front of the doorway leading into the other room, the taller of the two leaning on the doorframe while the shorter stood up straight, looking at Nerris and Harrison.

"So, zis is zee new neighpor?" The shorter of the two asked, bright blue eyes swinging over to Max. The guy had a thick german accent, dark brown hair styled concerningly like Hitler's, pale skin and blue eyes. He was in a light brown vest, unzipped, with a brown t-shirt under it, tucked into and brown shorts with dark brown boots.

The guy leaning against the doorframe was in a yellow t-shirt with a light green jacket on top, and dark green jeans and yellow sneakers. He had puffy, dark auburn hair and yellowish eyes. He pushed himself off the wall, going into a dramatic bow.

"Preston Goodplay." He straightened up, grinning widely.

"Unt I am Dolph Houston." The little Hitler look-a-like said.

"Hi." Max muttered, frowning as he looked between the two. Nerris let out a huff, drawing Max's attention back to her. She looked annoyed, a frown on her face.

"What do you want Preston?" She slouched back in her chair pouting slightly, arms crossed.

"Vy vee chust vanted to meet zee new neighpor." Dolph said, looking back at Max, a smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes!" Preston shouted, causing Max to frown slightly, "You can't hog him all to yourself!"

Dolph and Preston were somehow able to drag Max over into their half of the basement, Dolph showing off some of his paintings and Preston being way to over dramatic and jumping up on the stage in their living room.

This half of the basement was nearly identical to the other side, just mirrored. Dolph kept following Max, talking about art. Although the way he was talking was starting to concern Max a bit, jesus he needed to relax.

Preston on the other hand wouldn't stop shouting. Nearly everything he said was a shout or a reference to a show or musical, or both. He also kept talking about trying to get a contract with Broadway, something Max seriously doubted would ever happen.

Dolph and Preston had their living room divided a bit neater than Harrison and Nerris. Dolph clearly had one half, painting supplies neatly put away in labeled spots and canvases stacked carefully in the corner, nerotically clean. Preston has a stage on his half, larger than the tiny stage Harrison had. He had props along the wings of the stage, red, velvet curtains currently closing off the majority of the stage, a white cat curled on some of the excess fabric dragging across the floor.

Preston scooped up the cat, cooing obnoxiously at it as he returned to where Max was, still listening to Dolph ramble about… something art related. Of course Preston has a fucking cat. Jesus, who the fuck was this guy?

"So you see, zat zis is zee power of art's difine presence!" Dolph shouted, gesturing to a painting besides him. He was up on a stool, had jumped up there about halfway through his speech. Max turned back to Dolph, raised an eyebrow, watching Dolph carefully. _Thaaat's unsettling_.

"You see Max," Preston started, petting the cat now nestled in his arms, "we are children of the arts." He almost purred on the word art, a smile slipping onto his lips.

"Harrison and Nerris, why, they're just off in their little fantasy worlds. Dolph and I study the arts. Dolph is an exceptional artist and I work in the theatre." Max just stared at him. God it made so much sense, of course Preston was a theatre kid. Jesus that made so much fucking sense, all of his drama and over the topness clicking into place.

"Preston!" Nerris' voice went shrill as she yelled at him, still sitting in her armchair in her half of the living room. Harrison had the rabbit again, petting it before placing it in a back top hat, tapping three times, then twirling the hat around.

"Hey, magic kid," Harrison looked up at Max, "where the fuck did the bunny go?" Harrison grinned, twirling the hat again.

"Why Max, he-" Harrison flipped the hat dramatically with a grin, letting Max see the inside, empty- "Disappeared. Ta-da!" At Max's skeptical look Harrison add, "It's magic silly!" Nerris groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut it Harrison."

It was foggy outside by the time Max left the basement. Turns out that those idiots somehow wasted hours with him, just arguing and talking. It really was a shit show down there. An incredibly headache inducing shit show. Max rubbed his temples before starting up the stairs, making a mental note to never go over when Nerris hosts her campaigns over the weekend. 2 was slightly tolerable, 4 was a headache, 6 may kill him.

The fog was covering the ground, rolling down the first few steps to the basement before disappearing to nothingness. Max paused at the top of the stairs, sighing before stepping on the path, shaking his head slightly at the sharp _squelsh_ as his boot sunk down into the mud there.

He made his way back to the porch, pausing as he saw a glass dome in his peripherals. Max frowned, turning and walking down the hill beside the house, hearing soft footsteps behind him. Once he was sure he was close enough Max whirled around, grabbing the glass fish bowl and hoisting Space Kid up so he was looking at Max.

"Oh look, it's the fuckin stalker." Max released the glass, pushing the kid away from him slightly. Space Kid was still in that dumb astronaut costume. He took a step or two, stumbling away from Max before regaining his balance, smiling up at Max.

"Oh! Hello again Max!" Space kid said, smile bright and clear in his voice. Max just groaned, his hands going into his hoodie's pockets as he watched Space Kid just stand there.

"The fuck are you doing?" Max asked after a minute, realizing that the idiot wasn't going to say anything to him.

"We're looking for meteorites!" Space Kid said happily, gazing going back to the ground, "There was supposed to be a shower last night. I wanted to see if any were in the area. Oh, could you imagine how cool that would be? Finding a real meteorite? Something real from space!"

"We?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Space Kid duck under a tree before popping back up on the far side.

"Yeah!" Space Kid opened part of the cardboard vest he had on, pulling out the platypus from the other day and setting the guy on his shoulders before taping the 'vest' up again. The platypus settles itself on Space Kid's shoulders, letting out a 'Muack' as it looks over at Max

"What the fuck? You're platypus isn't wild, he's a pussy." A louder, more indignant Muack came from the platypus before it hissed at Max. Max just scowled, flipping off the animal.

"Oh no, he just doesn't like to get his feet slippery, harder for balance or something." Space Kid just waved off the explanation, looking around the ground again. Max frowned at him. Was Space Kid really fine with just a simple stupid answer like that?

"Pussy," Max teased softly, watching the platypus as it jumped onto a tree branch, somehow making its way up onto the roof of the Apartment, running by Max's bedroom window and out of sight. Weird.

"So. That doll. Did you make it?" Max asked, turning to look back at Space Kid, who was crouched down looking large stone on the ground.

"Make it? Oh heavens no. I found it. In my great uncle's attic." Space Kid reached down and picked up the stone, turning it over carefully in his hands as he looked at it. "It's probably as old as him, maybe even as old as this house!" Space Kid stood up with the rock in his hands.

"Oh please," Max huffed out, rolling his eyes, "With my hoodie, tights and boots? _And_ the same hair color and skin tone?" Max asked skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Look Max!" Space kid finally turned back to Max, holding out the rock excitedly, "A meteorite!" Max huffed, rolling his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"God, you're just like them." Max muttered, shaking his head. At Space Kid's confused look Max rolled his eyes before elaborating.

"My dad and Gwen. They never listen to me." Max frowned, squishing his face down slightly into his hoodie. He knew David was stressed thanks to the move, and Gwen was just always kind of distant. But it had been especially bad the past two weeks or so, during the actual move itself. And now here they were, at their new apartment and David was still being weird and distant and Max hated it.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey look another one!" Space Kid ran further down the hill, stopping my another rock at the bottom. Max watched him as he looked around, finding a few more rocks and balancing them in his arms as he shakily walked back up the hill to Max.

"I've never been in the Pink Palace." Space Kid commented, staring up at the house. Max frowned, looking at the house as well.

"You're kidding." No fucking way. If his relative owned the damn place he would have had to have gone in there at some point, right?

"Yeah, my great uncle would kill me. Something about it being dangerous?" The two looked at the house as a moment of silence passed between them. Max watched as the platypus returned to the edge of the roof, plopping down and lazily watching the two. Max could see his room from here, the large windows shining with the soft light from the room. He could see his little look-a-like doll from the window. Max frowned, did he put in there that morning? It looked almost like it was trying to pay attention to the conversation or something. Max shook his head, no, that would be ridiculous.

"Dangerous?" Max asked, turning back to Space Kid. It's been a long day. He probably just forgot where he had put the doll this morning. Dealing with all of the weird shit today must have tired him out more than he thought.

"Yeah. Apparently he had a nephew? Like a charge. That went missing. He says that the kid was stolen or something." Space Kid shrugged, clearly not caring about the subject.

"Stolen?" Max looked back at the house curiously.

"Hmm well, what do you think?" Max asked Space Kid absent mindedly.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno," Space Kid trailed off before a smile returned to his face.

"Well I should probably get going. Gotta be home in time for dinner! See ya around Max." Space Kid turned and left, ignoring Max calling out to him.

"Hey wait a minute!" Max yelled, letting out a frustrated growl as the kid dashed into the tree line, "That fuck." Max looked at the house again, eyeing it carefully.

Stolen? No, maybe he ran away? Who the fuck would actually want to come all the way out here? But Space Kid had said that he wasn't allowed in the house… Did something happen? Maybe David would know? With a sigh Max walked up the stairs to the porch, going back inside.

Turns out, David didn't know. He said that the landlord told him nothing about missing kids and suggested that maybe it was just an old spooky story or a prank and that there was nothing to be worried about. And it's not that Max was worried, oh not at all. He just found it odd. The various warning from the neighbors were weird as well. Sure the neighbors themselves were probably crazy but they all seemed to think that something was off and that something bad would happen. Although David was able to answer one of Max's questions, as to what QM stood for. Apparently it stood for Quartermaster. Weird.

Max was silent for most of the night and over dinner, Gwen being the one to 'make' dinner again. Max just ignored her, pushing his food around before escaping back up to his room. He used the excuse of being tired to get out of David's worrying. To be fair though it had been a long day. And Max's mind was running a million miles a fucking minute.

He hid back in his room, changing into his pajamas and putting back on Jen's sweater. It really was warm. He played with the end of the cardigan, frowning lightly. It couldn't have been a dream. There was no way. If it was then he wouldn't have the cardigan and his poison oak would still be there. But it just didn't make any sense.

Max looked up towards the window, looking for the look-a-like doll just to see it missing. With a frown he looked around, trying to find it. It was back in the chair besides his bed. Just where he had though he left it that morning. But… didn't he see it in the window earlier? Ah, maybe he had just imagined it. It had been a really long day.

With a sigh Max fell back onto the bed, climbing in the sleeping bag. Max lay there for a bit, staring up at the ceiling, listening to David and Gwen move around downstairs, unpacking boxes.

Maybe it was all just a dream? God damnit this was all so confusing. Max sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and going to his bag from the car ride. David had insisted on packing snacks, which was actually a great idea. Although David did make Max take healthier snacks as well, mainly fruit. David had made both of them trail mix and during the ride Max ate all the m&m's out of it, leaving behind the various nuts. Squirrels like nuts right? Max set out a small handful. Alright, if it wasn't a dream then the squirrels would be back. Just like that night before. He left the little pile right inside the door, leaving the door slightly open.

With a small smile Max climbed back into bed. He'll figure this out tonight. And as much as the rational part of him knew it wasn't possibly, a large portion of him wanted that Other world to be real. So very, very bad.


	5. Cirque des écureuils

Once again Max woke to squeaking. With a grin he looked over to see a squirrel munching on the nuts before pausing and looking up at him. The squirrel had little black button eyes, the moonlight from outside reflected in them. The squirrel bounced out the door, Max close behind. The two made their way to the small door, Max smiling to himself when he saw the tunnel before crossing through.

Like the night before the Other House was warm and light. Max made his way to the kitchen, hearing humming once again. Sure enough, Daniel was in the kitchen, at the stove, cooking. Max smiled and took a step in the kitchen, looking around. The little table was already set, plates out and glasses full. Daniel was still similarly dressed to what David wears, although his shirt was a white polo and his shorts were khaki, the usually bright colors David wears bleached away.

Daniel paused in his humming glancing over at Max as he walked in.

"Welcome back dear." Daniel gave him a soft smile before turning back to what he was stirring in a pan. Max nodded, hiding his smile as he replied.

"Hi."

"I hope you're ok with breakfast for dinner?" Max could hear something akin to worry in Daniel's voice, the blonde's focus on the pan in front of him, brows creased.

"Huh? Oh yeah, breakfast is good." Max answered, causing the blonde to look up at him with a smile.

"Fantastic. Well, dinner will be ready soon. Could you get Jen for me? She's in the gardens." Daniel nodded out of the kitchen window. As Max walked by him to the door, Daniel somehow popping a strawberry into Max's mouth with a soft "boop", while still cooking away. Max paused, smiling as he chewed the strawberry before ducking outside.

It was warm outside, a soft wind blowing through as Max stood on the side porch, looking around. With a start Max realized that this was his first time outside in this Other World. And it was definitely different. Looking at the house itself it seemed that whatever happened inside carried out here, the walls were painted a soft pink, the white gingerbread trim bright and more detailed than the one in his world. The building didn't look as sad. There were fairy lights strung up around the house, lighting up the porch; amber spotlights illuminating the sides of the house.

Hell, even the woods around the Pink Palace were nicer, the trees actually in bloom and the potholes in the driveway and cobblestone path filled and covered, almost like they had never been there.

Max stepped off the porch, following the path around the house and to the garden, the iron gates open, lanterns on either side. It was pretty, the path all lit up, the garden lit up in the soft amber light. The garden had its own lights as well, fairy lights around the edge and deeper into the forest, strung across the trees of the path, lanterns along the pathway, an amber glow emanating from them.

As for the actual garden, it was a complete 180 from what Max saw in his world. All of the beds were full, brightly colored flowers shining slightly in the light. Pretty green vines wrapped down around the cobblestone sides of the path, small budding flowers littered across the vines.

Max slowly walked through the gate, stunned. It was so pretty, the various colors of the flowers, all in full bloom despite the rainy weather Max had come to know in the real world. He followed the path around the garden, the pond in the middle filled with clean water, a few lilypads dotting the surface.

Max spotted Jen while he was on the bridge spanning the middle of the pond, spotting her blonde hair on the far side of the garden. He slowly made his way over to her, constantly pausing to look around and admire the garden.

It was what he wanted to do to his garden, in the real world. But David kept telling him that they couldn't, they had to unpack. Which, yeah ok unpacking is important but come on, David loves everything that has to do with nature but he doesn't want to fucking go outside to the garden. Fuckin bullshit.

Jen was crouched in the middle of a flower bed, the flowers around her a soft pink at the tips of the petals, gradienting down to a white. She looked up at him, a smile crossing her face.

"Hey Max!" She called out brightly, waving. She stayed crouching, looking up at him as he stopped besides her. She held a spade loosely in her other hand, light green gloves on. The rest of her outfit was similar to the one from last night, the same colors. She was now in white shorts and a pink tank top, the belt from yesterday still on.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Max paused at the nickname, surprised to find that he didn't actually mind it for once. It was a nice change from Gwen constantly referring to him as a lil shit or Satan.

"Daniel said that dinner was almost ready." Max bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, still looking around the garden in amazement. Jen hummed in response, reaching down and picking a few of the flowers, holding them out for Max to take.

Removing one of his hands from the pockets of the cardigan he gingerly took the flowers. He twirled one of the flowers, waiting for Jen to get up.

"These are Begonias." Jen explained, gesturing to the flowers in Max's hands.

"Such a pretty pink color." She sighed happily, smiling before turning away from the flowerbed to look at the house.

"Well, let's head back in." Jen lead the way, walking along the cobblestone path back towards the house. She hummed something happily as they walked. She was walking slowly, pausing whenever Max did to stay with him. And when he mentioned her going ahead she'd brush it off, saying she didn't want him to be alone.

"Max," Max hummed, looking up at Jen, "I'm happy you're wearing the sweater." Jen wasn't looking at him, gazing out over the flowers and into the woods on the far side. They were standing by the garden gates now, the warm yellow light from the house spilling out onto the cobblestone just a few stops behind them.

"Oh, yeah. I- I really love it." Max replied, voice soft, "It's so soft and warm." Jen turned to him, smiling.

"I'm so glad you think that." Warmth seeped from her voice. She was genuinely happy to hear that. She turned to him, a smile on her face as she held a hand out to him. Max hesitated, eyes flicking from her hand up to her face, before reaching out, lightly placing his hand in here. She stayed smiling, walking besides Max back towards the house.

Max stared at the begonias in his hand. This place… it really was amazing. The weather, the house, the garden, even this world's version of David and Gwen. But Max just couldn't put his finger on what was so weird for him. Maybe it was their different attitudes, so different yet so refreshing from David's optimistic helicoptering and Gwen's uncaring attitude. Or maybe the fact that this place was a dream but was also so real? He had Jen's sweater in the real world but also the door was bricked off, it just didn't make any sense.

The warmth released from the kitchen when Jen opened the door pulled Max from his thoughts, looking up to see that Daniel was placing plates at the small table in the kitchen, food already on the table. He looked up and smiled at them as they walked in.

"So, what did you think of the garden, Max?" Daniel asked as they all sat down around the table, Jen taking the begonias and placing them in the vase in the center of the table.

"It was amazing! All the flowers were blooming and actually fucking planted and the weather is actually fuckin' nice and it's not all gray and dull as fuck out." Max trailed off, flushing at his outburst. But he meant it, he really did. That little bubble of guilt in his throat proved it. He loved David and Gwen, he really did. They take care of him, have for a while. But recently they've been getting on his nerves, Gwen ignoring him more than usual, David pushing him aside to unpack. And it was bothering Max. He knew it was selfish but he just couldn't help it. But here, here Daniel and Jen were always there for him. They were so attentive and nice that he could help but gush about the garden and the house and the food and the… well _everything_ here.

This world was so different. And Max found himself liking it more and more as the days past. He would spend his days back in the real world, with David and Gwen. He saw QM around a bit more, being shady and creepy in the woods. And he accidentally had a run in with Nerris and her entire D&D party, the six friends leaving to get food while Max was outside ignoring Space Kid. The other two members composed of a tall blonde girl named Ered, pink streaks in her hair and a shorter, broad-shouldered guy named Nurf, who easily looked like he could kick any of their asses if he so wished.

David had finished most of the unpacking, but now work kept calling him away, making him even scarcer in Max's life. And leaving Max in the care of Gwen most days. She had left for a few days but returned at David's request, "watching over" Max while David was out. Although she would just read trashy magazines and watch trash TV, same as ever.

But at night Max would make his way back through that small door and was greeted by Daniel, Jen never too far behind. He got to explore the Other Garden, loving the beauty and color. Jen mentioned wanting to make him some more clothing (which Max was happy to hear) and Daniel made dinner every night, the food always delicious. Max found out that both can sing, Daniel playing the violin and Jen playing the cello. They kept trying to pull him into singing with them, even though he kept refusing. But it was still nice to hear.

He never really heard anything of the neighbors in the Other World, and if Daniel told him they didn't exist over there Max would be elated with the news. But it was weird, in the Other World, there was seemingly no one but Daniel and Jen and Max. But in the real world he was thankfully able to avoid the neighbors most of the time, Space Kid becoming the one who Max would see _everywhere_. The kid was so annoying, and Max complained to David and Gwen almost daily about the tiny brunet, clutching his little look-a-like doll to his chest as he ranted.

One night, about two weeks after Max first visited the Other World, he finally ran into the Other neighbors, but it wasn't anything like he expected.

Daniel, Max, and Jen were all at the small table in the kitchen, happily munching away as they tabled about anything and nothing. A soft knock sounded from the door, causing Max to pause and look at it curiously. He had only ever seen Daniel and Jen here.

"Oh, that must be your friend!" Daniel smiled and got up, walking to the door and swinging it open.

"Friend?" Max muttered, turning to face the door. He couldn't stop the eyes roll when he saw who it was. Standing on the porch was Space Kid, still in his astronaut costume, sans the fishbowl helmet. He, like Daniel and Jen, had buttons for eyes, large glossy brown buttons this time, the kitchen light bouncing off the rim. Max groaned as he turned around.

"Hey Space case." He grumbled, watching as the Other Space Kid just smiled slightly and waved to him. Max paused, having expected some loud, far too energetic, response from the kid and yet… nothing.

"Hellooooo," Max tried again, narrowing his eyes at the kid as he turned fully towards the door, gripping the back of the chair tightly.

"I thought you'd like him more if he spoke a little less." Daniel shrugged, placing a hand on the Other Space Kid's shoulder, "So I fixed him."

"So he can't talk at all?" Max asked, still looking at Other Space Kid.

"Nope." Max grinned, looking up at Daniel.

"I like it." Daniel returned the smile, removing his hand from Other Space Kid's shoulder and started to bus the table. Daniel smiled, pleased, watching Max approach the Other Space kid and give him a look over.

"The Quartermaster invited the two of you upstairs to see him jumping squirrel circus."

"His jumping squirrel circus? But Gwen said that I was wrong for even suggesting that he had one and that he was too crazy to ever create one." Max frowned, remembering back to breakfast the other day when Max had brought up their weird upstairs neighbor.

"Well everything's right here, buttercup." Jen ruffled Max's hair before getting up, smiling when Max didn't complain at the nick name.

"You two should be going before you're late." Daniel ushed Max towards the door, Other Space Kid following behind. "The show starts soon."

Max left the house with a smile, walking around the porch on the side of the house and stopping by the front door, turning to look over his shoulder. The Other Space Kid was following Max, a smile on his face as he stopped a few feet away.

Max though that it was weird, no one in this Other World but him and Daniel and Jen and now suddenly the neighbors and space case? It was weird. And he was confused, a bubble of jealousy in his chest that he didn't understand. But he did. He didn't want Daniel and Jen's attention to be anywhere but on him. He was so confused, so unaware for the affection he felt towards this Other World that it hit him like a truck now that there were others here who could mess with the peace he found.

Other Space Kid just offered Max a smile. His fishbowl helmet was gone, pale skin almost yellow from the porch lights, his brown hair was messier than usual as he kept messing with it now that the helmet was gone.

Max watched the Other Space Kid, he didn't look like he was going to leave, watching Max expectantly. With a sigh, Max turned and walked towards the stairs leading up to QM's apartment, they were in the same place as the real world. The stairs still looked old, metal just screwed into the paneling of the building; but they were painted white, the paint even and new, not flaking everywhere.

Max began up the stairs, hearing Other Space Kid's footfalls on the metal behind him. He had to admit, the silence was nice. The real Space Kid would never shut up, but here the Other Space Kid's silence was a refreshing welcome. Although Other Space Kid seemed to keep his real-life counterparts constant optimism, the boy always smiling even though he couldn't talk.

"You're awfully fuckin cheerful for someone who can't even fuckin talk." Max said, looking back at Other Space Kid over his shoulder. The kid just kept smiling, shrugging slightly as they continued to trudge up the stairs.

Max paused at the platform at the top of the stairs, pausing before knocking on the bright green door before him. He had been thinking about something since Daniel introduced the two. The Other Space Kid couldn't talk, Daniel said that he 'fixed him'.

"Hey uh, it-" Max turned, looking back to see the other standing at the top of the stairs, watching him carefully, Max cleared his throat- "It didn't hurt? When he…" Max trailed off pointing to his mouth. He felt his cheeks flush, a bit embarrassed to even be asking, but he had to know.

Something akin to shock flickered over the other's face, an awkward moment before Other Space Kid moved to make a face like he was gasping, gesturing towards the door to the Other QM's apartment, which now stood open, a soft tune drifting out from within.

Other Space Kid brushed past Max, stepping inside the apartment and giving Max a half smile, the smile not reaching his eyes, _buttons?_ , as he gestured for Max to follow him into the apartment. Max frowned, a bit upset at not getting his answer, but he followed the other in nonetheless.

The apartment was totally different, what Max should have been expecting but it still surprised him. Gone were the tables and boxes of stuff and the dust. The apartment was clean, windows clear, the moonlight shining through. There were plants growing throughout the apartment, a curtain on vines separating it in half. There was some snacks and drinks at a table pushed to the left. To the right there was a large window, a bed of flowers pushed against the sil, some pastel flowers blooming and shining in the pale moonlight.

A soft silver glow came from the other side of the vines, Max sharing a look with the Other Space Kid, the two turning and pushing through the vines. The other side of the apartment was covered in even more plants. Lush ferns and bushes were along the walls, vines twisting up and up the walls. The circular window along the back of the wall was high enough to let the moonshine through, the full moon bright, lighting up the area with soft silvers.

There were bunnies, squirrels, a few birds, and even a hamster in the back half on the apartment, squeaking and hopping around. Each animal had a pair of black button eyes, the moonlight glinting softly off of them. Two squirrels were back along the window sill of the small circular window, each started playing trumpets as Max and Other Space Kid sat down, drawing the attention up to the window sill. A third squirrel scurried up, wearing a small purple velvet cape and a tiny crown made from wood. The squirrel squeaked out what Max assumed was an introduction before turning his attention back down to the space on the floor, the show starting.

Max didn't know what he was expecting, probably something really simple and short. But he found himself stunned by the elaborateness of the show. While Daniel had called it a circus, Max wasn't sure he would classify it as that. Sure, there were some circusy themes, acrobatics and stunts but Max couldn't help the feeling that there was a narrative of some sort going on, but he couldn't understand any of the squeaks.

The Other Space kid would nudge him now and again, pointing to specific squirrels like he understood what was going on and could follow the story. Max just nodded everytime, looking over at the specific squirrel before his attention was drawn elsewhere. And despite not really knowing what was going on, Max found himself enjoying the show. A group of squirrels were playing music, never letting the space lapse into silence. The other squirrels pulled off various amazing stunts and tricks. And at the end of the show Max found himself clapping along with Other Space Kid, smiling slightly.

Other Space Kid stood up before Max, a smile still on his face as he held out a hand. After a moment of confusion Max reached out and grabbed his hand, letting the shorter pull him up. Together they pushed through the vines, several of the squirrels crossing over with them.

On the other side, standing in front of the door was the Other Quartermaster, his outfit the same as the real world - just minus the grime and questionable stains he usually had. His eye was a shiny black button, the other one still closed, and his hand still a hook, the metal polished and shiny. The squirrel dressed like a king squeaked and scurried up his arm, sitting on the Other Quartermaster's hat.

"So, did ya enjoy the show?" Other QM asked, voice still low and accented but much clearer than in the real world.

"Uh hu! That was fuckin amazing!" Max said with a smile, Other Space Kid nodding happily besides him.

"Good." Other QM grumbled out, nodding his head slightly, "You youngins are welcome back whenever ya please. Now you best be gettin home, it's late." He stepped to the side, the door still open behind him. Other Space Kid went first, offering a small smile and a wave as he passed Other QM. Max followed, thanking the man before following the Other Space Kid down the stairs.

Max was happy to see that the Other Quartermaster was less creepy and murdery than the one in his world, and that he could hear the man without being super close. The Other Quartermaster also seemed more welcome and open towards people; unlike the real Quartermaster, who Max was sure would actually kill him if Max went into his 'store' again, even if on accident.

Max bumped into Other Space Kid who, to Max's credit, stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Max shot the kid a questioning look, cursing softly under his breath. Other Space Kid had a slight frown on his face, looking like he wanted to tell Max something but couldn't.

"Max?" Daniel's voice drifted over to them from around the side of the house, Other Space Kid recoiling like he was burned at the sound. Max gave him a concerned look, watching as the other forced a smile before turning and walking back to the front of the house. Max following confused, what was that about?

Daniel greeted them at the door, ruffling Other Space Kid's hair before pulling Max into a hug, asking about the show. Max gushed about the show, smiling as he explained. He never used to gush about things but now it seemed to be becoming a recurring thing and Max wasn't sure how to feel about it. But there was so much in this Other World that just made the real world seem… less.

Daniel guided Max upstairs, smiling and encouraging the conversation as they went. Other Space Kid was trailing behind them slowly starting in the entrance way. Jen appeared out of seemingly nowhere, pulling him along as well. Daniel tucked Max in, same as always, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jen was leaning against the doorframe, a hand resting on Other Space Kid's shoulder. She gave Max a smile when he looked at her. Other Space Kid looked kind of uncomfortable but gave Max a smile as well, offering him a little wave as Max felt himself falling asleep.

A/N: Ahh wow this is late ^^; I'll try and update regularly again! Promise!

I know Max may seem a bit ooc in this but I'll explain in a few chapters, I swear.

Also, Happy New Years! I hope 2018 is great to all of you :)


	6. Réalité ou illusion

The next morning started as usual. Max waking up, staring up at the cracked, leaky old ceiling of his bedroom in the real world, a draft coming in from the windows. But this time it was a bit different. It took Max a few minutes of just sitting in bed to realize what was off. He felt like a part of him was missing, in his chest, the feeling you get when you're traveling.

Homesickness.

It genuinely surprised Max. This, where he was now, was his home, with his dad and Gwen and the crazy neighbors. But he realized that somewhere, sometime along the past few weeks, he had started to think of the Other World as his home. And that scared him a bit. He didn't know if he should be happy at that or worried.

He found himself standing in front of the small door, his body moving almost purely on autopilot. He had been checking every morning after the dreams, although by now he always expected the brick wall.

Max reached out, fingers curling around the small door edge, white wallpaper digging into his fingers as he yanked back. To his surprise the door didn't open, the bottom corner he had in his hand creaking loudly as he tried again. But the door still wouldn't open. It was weird, David had left it unlocked, just forgetting to relock it weeks ago. But now it was locked, just all of a sudden. With a frown Max left the living room, trudging into the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway, watching as David and Gwen moved about. The kitchen really was gross, the walls a grimmy yellow color, the white linoleum tiles browning with age. The cabinets squeaked each time they were opened, the counter creaking under weight. Max hated it. With a scowl he turned and left the room, quietly moving back into his room and climbing under the quilt David had dug out a few days ago.

He stayed there through breakfast, refusing to go downstairs. David ended up coming up to Max's room, trying to coax him out of bed. Eventually Gwen came up, yelling at him before stomping back downstairs and grabbing her coat. School starts up a three weeks. They wanted to go shopping, wanted Max to come with them, after all he had not left the house since they arrived here.

And that was how Max found himself in the back seat of David's car, sinking back into the seat as he stared out the window, watching the woods fly by. David and Gwen were talking about… something. But Max didn't care, his thoughts still back on the tiny door, locked tight. He wanted to ask David about it but he didn't know how to bring up the topic, especially with Gwen around. Whenever Max brought up the Other World she would just shut the conversation down, somehow always able to distract David from whatever Max was saying.

Max let out a sigh, his eyes falling shut. He had Jen's sweater on. He normally would never wear it around, worried it would get damaged. But now it was more for a reassurance, that the Other World _was real_ and that he wasn't just making everything up.

The drive into town took almost an hour, the winding back roads twisting and turning. By the time they got there Max's mind was numb. He had pushed the thoughts of the door away, knowing that he would have to wait to ask David about it. He had pushed all thoughts away, letting his mind go blissfully blank until Gwen opened her door, jumping out of the car and letting the damp air in. It was supposed to rain again. It always seems to rain.

With her out of the car all of his thoughts from the beginning of the ride came crashing down on him again. He looked over at David, the red head happily humming some tune as he drove for a few more minutes before stopping, parking the car and jumping out.

"Come on Max! Gwen is going to do some grocery shopping and we are going to make sure you have all everything you need for school." David smiled brightly at Max as the 10 year old just glared at him from with in the car. After a silent moment Max sighed, pulling himself from the car and throwing the door closed, the loud sound making David flinch slightly and Max grin in response. Max shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly trudged after David into the store.

Max followed David through the store, always trailing behind. He watched as the red head practically bounced from aisle to aisle, whistling the whole time. David was far too happy to be back to school shopping, smiling the whole time.

Max tried to get David to buy him video games, using the excuse of how bored he was at the house to try and reason with the red head. Not that it worked.

"Why don't you play more with that friend of yours? What was his name, the space kid-"

"Space Kid? Seriously David? He's so annoying, I don't want to hang out with him!" Max watched as David flinched ever so slightly at his name, he didn't like when Max using his name instead of calling him dad, knowing that the younger was mad at him when he did. But David knew that he had to stand his ground or else Max would just push and push. So he put his foot down, shaking his head.

"No Max." Max just huffed, crossing his arms and muttering something under his breath as he stared at the ground. David quickly turned and moved down the aisle, trying to hold strong and not cave at the boy's disappointed expression.

Max glared at David's back, mind racing. He knew he was overreacting but there was that nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him to push the situation and press David to get the game system. The same voice that annoyingly pointed out that Daniel would get the system for him, no questions asked. Max felt guilt wash over him as he shook his head, trailing slowly after David.

But no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts away, they returned with a vengeance, causing Max to snap at David at any chance. And even worse, he started shouting, voice raising as he got more and more frustrated. And of course, David being David, kept being happy and correcting Max's language, which in turn just pissed him off more.

It was a vicious cycle and by the time the two got back into the car both were silent, David quiet and cautious and Max infuriated.

Fuck, the entire first half of the car ride was silent, David not even turning on the Farmers Almanac disc he was on, knowing it would just anger Max even more.

Much to his charigan, Max was the one who broke the silence, curiosity from the morning returning once he realized Gwen was still in town shopping.

"So," Max saw David tense slightly out of the corner of his eye, eyes flicking to Max in the rear view mirror before returning to the road, "Why'd ya lock the door?" And even though Max was staring out the window, watching the rain start to fall, he could still see David relax, a sigh leaving the man.

"Oh, I uh- I found rat crap. And so I locked it up." A long pause, Max felt his eyes narrow, David's tone open at the end, expecting more.

"And I wanted you to-" David sighed, almost as it he expected Max's response- "I wanted you to feel safer." Max turned at this, glaring at David.

"They're fucking squirrels David, _squirrels_. Jesus you work in nature, shouldn't you know that? And what's the big fucking deal anyways? These… Dreams aren't dangerous! They're the most fun I've had since moving out to this boring ass place." Max huffed, crossing his arms and sinking down into the car's worn down seats.

"Oh, come on now Max, school may be fun." David tried, meeting Max's eyes in the mirror, a small smile on his face even though Max could tell it was fake, could tell his happy tone was forced. Max just gave him a "seriously" look in response, causing David to huff and mutter, "Worth a shot."

The rest of the car ride was as silent as the start, just much more uncomfortable. Max knew he should apologize to David but fuck, the redhead had been getting on his nerves the past few days, and Max couldn't even point to a valid reason why. It was childish and stupid but he just couldn't fucking help it.

After what felt like hours, they pulled up at the house. David quickly got out of the car, grabbing the bags from the back and heading inside, Max following sluggishly. Max sat at the small table in the bleak little kitchen, watching as David wandered about, leaving the kitchen to drop everything off in the office across the hall.

"I have to go back and help Gwen with the groceries." David said, turning to face Max. Max looked up at David, blinking slowly.

David reached over, ruffling Max's hair before the 10 year old jerked back, swatting at his hands. David sighed, pulling back and grabbing an umbrella by the door.

"I won't be long." Max watched as David left the room, waiting till he heard the car start and leave before grinning.

"But I might be." Max jumped up, looking where they kept the keys. Of course, the black button key missing from the group. He looked in a few more places, places David kept small, personal items. Sadly with no luck.

He found himself back in the kitchen, stumped. Where would David had put the damn key? Max froze, realizing what he had missed, not David, _Gwen_. Where would _Gwen_ have put the key? He glanced around the kitchen again before looking up, eyes trailing along the door frame just to find a small nail above it, the key hanging from the nail.

Smiling to himself, Max pulled one of the chairs, standing on it to figure out how much highed he needed to climb. Using the chair, a few large books, the fridge, a cabinet and a few more… _unconventional_ methods, Max reached the key, knocking it off the nail with a fork, the small metal item clattering to the ground.

Max climbed down, scooping up the key and rushing to the living room, uncaring of the mess he left behind. He sat down in from of the door, butterflies fluttering in his chest as he took a deep breath, pressing the key into the lock and turning it. He heard the lock _click_ open but paused, worry and doubt swarming his mind.

What if David and Gwen were right? What if it was all just a dream? What if none of it was real?

Max squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath and opening the door. After a moment he opened one of his eyes, peeking out to see… to see that familiar blue and purple tunnel extending outwards, a smile breaking out on Max's face.

"I knew it was real!"


	7. Esprit Phénomène

He hadn't bothered shutting the door behind him as he went through the tunnel, too rushed to get through.

Max didn't know what to expect when he went to the Other World. He had only ever been there at night. He looked around the now familiar living room, surprised to see moonlight streaming through the windows still, even though it was the middle of the day in the real world. He walked out into the hallways, the house surprisingly quiet, normally he could hear Daniel moving around.

The door to Jen's craft room was closed, but the kitchen door stood open. Max peeked in, still no one in sight but the table had stuff on it. A box sat at the front, Max could see a note on top of it. The rest of the table had different types of food, almost like someone was packing for a picnic and had to leave halfway through.

Max walked up, looking at everything there. Looking down he saw his name written in a pretty, swirling script on the top of the note.

 _Dearest Max,_

 _Nerris and Harrison have invited you downstairs after lunch. I hope you like the new outfit Jen and I made for you._

 _Love, Father_

Max couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he read the note, looking up at all the food with a hum. He sat down and dug in, hungrier than he had expected. It was all so good, just like all food here seemed to be. He took his time, happily munching away until he was full before busing his plates and turning back to the box. He had been curious from the note itself, wanting to look inside. But he didn't want it to get dirty.

Opening the box he knew that was the right choice, he would have wanted to change into it immediately and probably would have spilled on it.

At the top of the box was a soft, light blue, knit sweater. Under it, a pair of white jeans and at the very bottom, a pair of light blue sneakers. Sure, it was a lighter color palette than what he normally wore, but as he put it on he couldn't help the faint smile tugging at his lips. Thanks to the note he knew that Jen must have made the outfit (and if it didn't the light pastel color pallet certainly gave away that the blonde made it, he had only ever seen her in light pinks and whites after all), Daniel probably helping her as she did. It was so sweet of them.

The outfit was ridiculously comfortable and warm, Max humming happily as he snuggled down in it. Looking around the kitchen he spotted the note, still discarded to the side of the table. Picking it up Max remembered the other half of the note, the Other Nerris and Harrison. He paused thinking it over.

In his world he thought Nerris and Harrison and, by extension, Dolph and Preston were incredibly annoying and he avoided them as best as he could, especially when Nurf and Ered were over. But maybe they were different here? The Other QM was so different, and better than the one in the real world. So maybe the basement neighbors were the different from the counterparts he knew. Hopefully.

So with that thought in mind, Max left the house, choosing to backtrack to the front door before exiting the building, double checking that Jen and Daniel were apparently gone. He wasn't sure what they did when he was gone, but he found himself not really caring, content with just the warm familiar atmosphere of the house.

It was quiet outside, the moon high in the sky. It was odd, he had come over around noon in the real world, and yet there the moon was, full and high in the sky.

He jumped down the stairs, rounding the porch and slowly walking towards the stairs that lead down into the basement. He found himself looking around, almost as is he was worried he had missed something, something in the back of his mind nagging, keeping him there. Maybe it was just because Space Kid would always both him whenever he walked around this part of the house in the real world? That had to be it.

Yet, as he looked around, the only thing that caught his eye was a fallen tree, the fallen log still in place, although there was a chunk missing from the middle to allow people to follow that path. He didn't remember seeing a fallen tree here when he visited before, but then again, he hadn't been paying that much attention. Shaking his head he stopped at the top of the stairs, staring down at the dark green door at the bottom, the shiny bronze door knocker nowhere to be seen.

Just as he started to move down a muack caused him to pause, turning to see the platypus sitting on the ground behind him. Or, the Other Platypus he supposed.

And now that he was thinking about it, Space Kid claimed to be friends with the platypus in the real world, was that relationship the same here? Max was surprised that the usual shock of annoyance that he got when he realized Space Kid would be nearby never came. Guess the kid being quiet really did help. Although… Max gazed down at the platypus, the animal's black eyes - _eyes_ \- glinting in the moonlight. Eyes. Not buttons. It was weird.

Everything in this world had button eyes, the people, the animals, everything. Except Max. And now this platypus.

"Oh great, so you must be the Other Platypus?" Max really didn't want to deal with this

"No, I'm just me; not the Other anything." The platypus said, _said_. Max gaped slightly. It's voice was slightly accented, heavy drags in the middle of its words as it tried to speak around its bill.

"Wha- Animals can't fuckin talk." Max frowned, giving the platypus a skeptical look as it waddled down the path towards Max before stopping a few feet away.

"Can't we now?" The platypus seemed to tilt its head to the side, shiny black eyes gleaming in the light.

"Why the fuck can you talk?" Max grossed his arms, the platypus' snarking tone irking him.

"I just can." Max huffed, annoyance setting in.

"Platypuses don't talk at home."

"I see. You must be the expert on these things." The platypus moved again, stopping just next to Max, "After all, I'm just a pussy." It's sharp teeth glinted in the light as it spoke, voice gaining a sharp edge.

"Shit, I'm sorry for calling you that. I am." Max's voice, softened to a mutter as he spoke, turning slightly away from the platypus. This was weird. It had to be from this world… right? But then again, it does seem to know things that happened in the real world…

"How'd ya get here?" Max glanced at the animal from the corner of his eye, waiting for a response. For a moment Max though that the platypus wouldn't answer him, seemingly too annoyed with the boy. But just as Max started to think of a way to get the animal to stay and answer him questions the platypus turned back to him.

"I've been coming here a while. It's a game the two of us play. He _hates_ animals and attempts to keep me out. But he can't, of course. I come and go as I please." The platypus plopped down as it finished talking, letting out a Muack as it did so.

"The Other Father hates animals?" Max gave the platypus a skeptic look. How could anyone ever hate animals? The platypus laughed, the sound short and sharp.

"Not like any _father_ I've ever know." The platypus turned away from Max, getting up and waddling around the tree, using the roots and fallen branches to climb on top of it, coming eye level with Max.

"Whaddya mean?! He's fucking amazing!" Max yelled, putting his hands on his hips. Jeez, you'd think that something with the ability to travel from this world to the real one would see how shitty the real world is, and how great it is here. The platypus started at him before sitting down once again, staring Max dead in the eyes.

"You probably think this world is a dream come true. But you're _wrong_. The other Space Kid told me so." The platypus seemed to huff at the end of his statement, almost as if he had won an argument or something.

"That's bullshit. He can't fucking talk." Max glared at the platypus, fingers digging into his hips in frustration. The platypus just looked at Max, black eyes glinting eerily in the moonlight.

"Perhaps not to you." Max snorted, rolling his eyes.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you see-" The platypus stopped mid sentence, jumping down to the ground before turning back to the house- "I hear something..." Max looked to where the platypus was, seeing nothing. After a moment the platypus let out a loud muack, causing Max to jump, before pulling back on its tail and letting out a loud hiss, then springing forward and rushing towards the porch, somehow worming its way in between the boards and disappearing beneath.

Max just watched it go in disbelief before shaking his head, what the actual fuck? Taking a deep breath, he pushed the conversation with the platypus from his mind, turning back to the stairs leading to the basement. Trudging down he played with the end of his sweater, unsure of what would be behind the door. Cautiously he knocked on the door, waiting a moment before it swung open.

For a moment he was hit with a wave of deja vu, with Nerris holding the door open, a bright smile of her face. But immediately he recognized small things differed, most notably the blue buttons in place for her eyes.

"Oh, hello Max!" The Other Nerris beamed, smile bright as she took a step back, motioning for him to step in. Max stepped over the threshold, offering her a small, forced smile. She was still wearing blue, the color of her top eerily matching the buttons in pace for her eyes. Nerris bounced down the hall besides Max, the hall quickly opening to the living room, much larger than before.

It looked like the wall dividing the two apartments in the real world was gone, allowing a large open space to span across the base of the house. There was a red, velvet curtain on the far side, the fabric drawn back with gold cording and the hallway beyond dark. One wall was lined was paintings, each framed in ornate gold frames with round, recessed lights shining down on each piece of artwork. On the other side, in front of Max, was another dressform, soft orange fabrics draped across it with a table besides it, papers spread out next to a sewing machine. There were some couches set up in the room, a coffee table in the middle with a bookcase to a side.

As Max slowly walked through the room he noticed doors still branching of the side. From what he could tell one lead to an art studio, another to a room the side of a walk-in closet, fabric along one wall and a rack of costumes along the other. He peeked down the dark hallway behind the curtains, trying to see what was down there. The floor sloped down like a ramp, and he could see the faintest outline of a door further down.

Max turned away, eyes lingering on the door before he looked at the paintings. It was a lot of landscapes, various scenes, a few castles, some of the beach as well. Max silently looked at them, something familiar about the paintings but he wasn't sure what. Turning back around he saw the Other Nerris standing by the curtains with the ramp. She looked up, as if feeling his eyes on her. Flashing him a smile she shifted slightly. She had something in her hands, bouncing it back and forth. It was too quick for Max to notice exactly what it was, but it was tiny and blue, almost flinging as it was airborne.

"Harrison and Preston have been working on a show and they really want to show you," Nerris started, attention shifting to the door down the dark hallway, "if you wanna that is." She shrugged, leaning slightly against the wall, the item stilling in her hands.

Max watched her, slightly uneasy. He didn't really want to deal with these weirdos, and she seemed honest about this being his choice. For a moment he debated just going back upstairs, maybe exploring the garden. But maybe it wouldn't be too bad, after all he had expected the Quartermaster's show to be awful and possibly mentally scarring, but it wasn't all that bad and Max had actually enjoyed himself. So maybe, just maybe, this would be the same way. But this version of Nerris seemed to have her shit together more than the real one did, hopefully he weird roommates did too.

With a shrug Max walked towards her, following her down the hall. As she pushed the door open he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst before stepping across the threshold.

The room opened to a theatre, the rows of chairs progressing down to the stage. The stage itself had its curtains down, the red velvet lit up in the spotlights aimed at it. The audience was filled, people in each seat. Looking around, Max was startled to see that he recognized several of the audience members, all being famous artists, playwrights, producers and the like.

Nerris lead him up to the front before motioning to an empty seat on the aisle. Looking over, Max saw the Other Space Kid sitting besides the empty chair, the space case offering a mute smile and little wave. Max returned the smile, sitting down.

"Hi Space Kid." The Other Space Kid's fishbowl helmet was missing, curly brown hair slightly reflecting the dimming house lights. He nodded in Max's direction before looking back at his lap, a fluffy white cat curled up there, her tail swishing lazily. It took Max a moment to place the cat, realizing that it was Preston's cat, well, the real world's Preston that is. Looking around, he could see the glossy black button eyes on every single one of the audience members milling about before the show, and on the cat.

Seeing the Other Space Kid had reminded him the weird conversation he had with the platypus outside. Looking around, Max couldn't believe anything that the platypus said. Daniel hating animals? Impossible, the cat was a direct argument against that. This world being a nightmare? Sure the world was weird, but this world was anything but a nightmare. Max's attention was drawn back down to his lap as the cat gracefully walked over him, placing herself across both Max and Space Kid. Looking over he saw the Other Space Kid happily smiling down at the cat, gently petting her back as her tail flicked up and ghosted over his chin, causing him to pull back with a silent laugh. The platypus had said that the Other Space Kid told him about the danger in this world, that this world wasn't what it seemed; and yet, looking over, he seemed happy.  
The lights in the theatre dimmed, pulling Max's attention back to the stage. Nerris had disappeared somewhere backstage, leaving Max and Space Kid in the audience. A hush swept through the room as everyone took their seats, looking expectantly towards the stage.

There was a quiet pause, anticipation filling the air. The Other Preston walked on stage from one of the wings, stopping center stage. He faced out over the audience, still decked out him his yellow and green outfit, dark yellow buttons in place for his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you. It is with _great_ pleasure that I welcome you to tonight's production." He talked similar to the normal Preston, voice sharpening around certain words as he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, one of his arms waving as he talked.

"It is a collaborative piece, full of excitement, drama and magic. So without further ado I present to you: Esprit Phénomène." As he finished speaking he dropped into a deep bow before backing into the wings. Applause rose from the audience, Space kid leaning over to Max with a smile on his face as he nudged Max's shoulder, clearly excited.

As the curtains drew open a hush seemed to fall over the house once again, Max looking towards the stage in curiosity. The Other Harrison was in the middle of the stage, a broad smile on his face. He was in a yellow button up, a black waistcoat on over top, paired with dark gray skinny jeans and a dark gray blazer. He had his black top hat on, a gray stripe along the base with dark red converse on, matching the deck of cards he held in gloved hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! To the world, of magic!" As the Other Harrison spoke he pulled off his top hat, twirling it around. It disappeared, reappearing in his other hand with a flick of his wrist as he said the word 'magic', drawing out the 'a' as he spoke. As he finished, he placed the hat back on his head, giving a small bow before straightening. With a snap of his fingers and a small poof of smoke, the deck of cards reappeared, Max eyeing the deck closely before glancing around the stage, nothing seemed out of place. Yet there had to be something going on, magic wasn't real.

Max watched closely as the show progressed, watching for any illusion, anytime where something could have been moved behind the scenes. Yet, infuriatingly enough, he saw nothing. Everything was as it should be, nothing standing out at all.

Max had to admit that the show itself was well put together. The tricks were one right after the other, with just enough time in between to confuse and surprise the audience but not enough time to overthink it. Even though that's what Max was trying to do.

The tricks started small, just some card tricks with the deck of cards, then more typical magic tricks; pulling a rabbit out of his hat, making larger objects appear and disappear.

He eventually called an assistant to the stage, both the Other Nerris and Preston stepping out to help him, although the Other Preston seemed much more enthusiastic about helping.

Max watched, riveted, as they slowly escalated to the final trick, the other Nerris leaving the stage with the majority of the props, leaving the two boys, Harrison's top hat and a large red cloth. Max knew what was going to happen, cover a person than drop it away and _boom_ they're gone. And yet, while the set up was the same, Harrison never covered Preston, at most just waving the fabric between Preston and the audience.

Then releasing it.

Not even a full second of Preston fully behind the fabric went by yet when it dropped, he was gone. Max heard the mummer from the crowd as he lurched forward in his seat, astonished, eyes flicking across the stage. Nothing was out of place, he was watching for it, he knew how the trick was supposed to work and yet... Space kid's hands covered his mouth in silent surprise before clapping, joining in with the rest of the house for a standing ovation.


	8. Spirale en Bas

At the end of the show, the Other Nerris made her way through the audience, coming to stand besides Max and the Other Space Kid, the two still seated, playing with the cat. Nerris was tossing something in her hands again, the blue of it catching Max's attention in the light. She smiled at him as she got close, asking what he thought of the show.

"That was amazing," Max started, a slight smile on his lips, voice warming slightly as he talked. His attention was diverted back to his lap as the cat leaned up and licked his cheek, pulling a laugh from the child in surprise.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Max! And I know Harrison and Preston will be too; they created this show specifically for you." Max looked back to Nerris in mild surprise. Specifically for him? Before he could ask the girl about it, the Other Harrison, Preston and Dolph joined then. The Other Harrison and Preston were still dressed the way they were on stage, with Dolph dressed similarly to Harrison, just in tans and browns with his jacket buttoned up, dark brown boots shining in the yellow lights of the theatre.

"Vell, hello zer, Max. Vat did you sink of zee show?" The Other Dolph asked, voice quite in the din of the theatre, a wide smile on his face as he spoke.

"It was amazing," Max smiled, petting the cat as he spoke.

"Zat's vunderful," Dolph returned his smile, a silence settling for a moment before Preston and Harrison cut in, the two ecstatic that Max enjoyed the show.

Dolph and Nerris herded the group back into their living room, everyone setting up on the couches. Preston and Harrison slowly drifted from the topic of the show, instead telling stories, Nerris and Dolph jumping in at some parts.

A knock sounded on the door, the Other Nerris getting up to answer it. Max didn't really pay it any mind, fully focused on the story the Other Harrison and Preston were telling, the two joking back and forth and now standing behind the couch, over dramatically acting it out.

The Other Dolph was laughing next to Max, adding in little reminders to the story here and there, causing the two telling it to re-act out scenes even more dramatically than the first time. Space Kid was on the other side of Max, gaze down at him hands. He would look up every now and then, nervously glancing about, dark brown buttons shining sadly in the dim light. Whenever Max would meet his gaze, the brunette would frown, sadness washing over his face before looking away.

"Oh, well, hello there friends!" Looking up, Max sees Daniel and Jen standing with Nerris by the door, all three watching the group on the other end of the room. Jen was in her usual light pink blouse with fluffy sleeves and her signature white belt and white shorts, her hair pulled up in a bun. Daniel was in a white polo, white pants and shoes, his hands resting on his hips. His button eyes seemed to glow in the room even though the lights were dim. Max could imagine his gaze jumping from person to person, feeling the blonde's gaze land on him as the blonde towered on the far end of the room. Max felt more than saw Space Kid flinch, quickly looking away. Everyone else turned and smiled, welcoming Daniel and Jen into the room. Jen stayed with Nerris by the door, Daniel walking further into the room.

"Well, I do hate to break up the fun times, but it is time for dinner. Max," Daniel looked at Max expectantly. The 10 year old nodded, standing up and saying goodbye to the Other basement inhabitants. As he walked out the front door he noticed Space Kid following, Jen's hands resting on his shoulders. Max saw something flicker over his face as Space Kid stared up at Jen before Daniel stepped between the two, ushering Max up the stairs and asking about the show.

Max happily retold what happened during the show, smiling widely as he motioned exaggeratedly to try and explain some parts better. At the base of the stairs into the porch, Jen walked past them, opening the door and wordlessly moving inside, offering Max a smile as Daniel chuckled.

"That does sound quiet amazing. You do like it here, don't you, Max?" Daniel asked, his back to Max as he spoke.

"Uh huh!" Max nodded, walking up the porch and to the door. He paused before entering, pausing to turn back quickly, talking over his shoulder.

"Good night, Space Kid!" Max barely caught Space Kid's reaction. He could see the shock on the kid's face before a frown washed over his features as he raised his hand to give Max a little wave. Daniel moved to close the door, pausing to say something to Space Kid, something Max missed as Jen herded him to the dining room.

The table was clear, the dark wood shining in the candlelight. Jen sits Max at the head of the table, pushing him in, before taking to spot next to him.

"You could stay here forever, if you want to." Daniel said, walking into the dining room.

"Really?" Max gasped. Could he really? This world truly was amazing and magical, like a dream come true. And if he could stay here, forever, well, Max may have to take them up on that.

"Yep, we can sing and play games and Daniel can cook your favorite foods and I can make you anything you want." Jen smiled at him, folding her hands on the table in front of her, leaning in towards Max with a wide smile.

"There's just one tiny little thing you have to do." Daniel finished for her, moving to stand on the other side of the room, opening a drawer in the cabinet there.

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise." Daniel turned back to the table, a small white box in his hands, a light blue ribbon on top, and grin on his face. Daniel made his way around the table, setting the box down in front of Max before sitting across from Jen, the two sharing a look before turning to watch Max.

Max looked at the box as it was placed in front of him, eyeing it with a mix a curiosity and skepticism. Glancing up, Max saw the two give him an encouraging smile before he reached forward, curiosity burning in his mind as he reached for the box.

He easily pulled the lid off, curiosity turning into ice cold shock as he looked into the box. A pair of simple, glossy black buttons lay in there, a needle and spool of matching thread laying between them. He froze for a second before him mind kicked into high fear, drowning his conscious in panic and fear as he looked back up to Daniel and Jen. That had to be a joke right? A sick, bad joke.

"Now black _is_ traditional," Daniel started, oblivious to Max's sudden panic, the blond looking across to Jen, the two sharing a look and a smile before turning back to Max. The ten year old stares at them in shock.

"But, if you'd like, we can make them any color you want: Cyan, Purple, Green." The two kept smiling at him, waiting for his answer. Max forced himself through his shock, batting the box away from him.

"No fuckin' way! You're not gonna sew buttons into my eyes!" Max's voice rose as he talked, yelling at the two blondes.

"Oh," Daniel caught the box, turning to Max. The blond's head tilted to the side, a sharp _crack_ sounding out as he did so, "But we need a 'yes' if you want to stay here with us." Max looked back and forth between Daniel, Jen and the box, breath coming short as he struggled to say something, yet nothing came out.

"There now, it's your decision darling. We only want what's best for you." Jen spoke up, gently placing the lid back on the box before looking back up to Max with a smile.

"I- I'm going to bed. Right now." Max declared, pushing his chair back and rapidly standing up. Both of the blondes followed suit, looking at him in concern.

"Before dinner?" Daniel asked, walking over to place a hand on Max's shoulder. Max jerked away, moving to the other side of the chair.

"I just- I'm just really fuckin' tired, yeah," Max faked a yawn, keeping his eyes on Daniel as he slowly backed away, "I think I just need to sleep on things."

"Well of course you do, dearest. I'll tuck you in." Daniel stepped around the chair.

"Oh, uh, no thank you. You've done so much for me already." Max forced a smile, forcing his hands to his sides as he took another step back before jumping, having backed into Jen, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. Max's gaze dropped to the ground, hands coming back up in an almost defensive manner as he turned around, flinching back to see both Daniel and Jen behind him, the two blocking the door.

"You're welcome," Daniel cracked his neck again, the noise loud in the otherwise quiet room, "And I-" Daniel cut himself off, placing a hand on Jen's shoulder- " _we_ , aren't worried. Soon you'll see things our way." With that the two parted, leaving a narrow path between them. Taking a deep breath, Max walked through as calmly as he could, feeling their stares on his back as he reached the stairs.

Max slowly walked up the stairs, watching Daniel and Jen out of the corner of his eyes as he climbed. The second the stairs bent, shielding him from their view, he bolted up the stairs, running down the hallway to his room.

Max threw the door open, slamming it behind him, laying all of his weight against it as he gasped, looking around. Squaring his shoulders, he began pushing the trunk at the base of his bed to block the door, throwing all of the items from the shelves on it to try and make it heavier. He stacked anything he could in front of the door, hoping that it would stop anyone from entering.

Kicking off his shoes, Max threw himself onto the bed, tossing and turning, desperately trying to go to sleep. He had to get home, go back to David and Gwen. He had to go to sleep, it was the only way. Minutes passed, Max slowly calming down and happily letting sleep take him, the world fading to an inky blackness.


	9. Le Point de Rupture

As Max woke up, he let out a groan and rolled onto his back, his thoughts still mudded from sleep. Blinking he stared at the ceiling, the smooth plain white ceiling. With a frown, he tilted his head to the side; something was off, but what…?

Pushing himself up, he felt dread rise up in his chest as he saw the now familiar light blue walls and white shelving of his room in the Other World.

He let out a frustrated groan, feeling panic and anger bubble up in him. Why hadn't it worked? He _always_ returned home! _Except when you actually wanted to_ … a soft voice in the back of his mind chimed, which… yeah, ok, that was true. But he would get home. One way or another.

He wouldn't let them sew buttons into his eyes. Yes, this world was amazing, _was_ being the key word in that sentence. But maybe, just maybe, he had let this world take over his mind. Just maybe.

Pulling himself from the bed, Max looked around, moving to shove his hands into his pockets before realizing that he couldn't. God he'd give anything to have his hoodie back. He was still in the outfit from the night before, although it still looked to be the middle of the night. How long has he been here? Was it ever even day here?

The room was how he had left it the night before, the various toys and trinkets formerly lining the shelves still stuffed in the chest, which was pushed against the door in a makeshift barricade.

Max walked up to the windows, looking out. It was still nighttime here, the large full moon hovering almost directly above the house. It was dead silent, no wind, none of the other neighbors or those squirrels or anything making sound. Staring out into the darkness, Max started to rack his brain, trying to come up with a plan. The obvious thing was to try the door but… what if Daniel was there? Max doubted that the blonde would let him leave.

Squaring his shoulders, Max pulled the trunk out of the way, cracking the door open to peek out. The hallway was empty and quiet, and, listening closely, he couldn't hear anything from downstairs. He slowly crept down the hall and the stairs, suddenly happy that the creaky floorboards in the real world were non existent here.

At the base of the stairs he paused again. Once he decided that no one was around, he bolted for the living room, catching the door before it banged against the wall before freezing. The lights were off, the moonlight streaming through the window contorting the shadows in the room, stretching them out along the walls, reaching for the ceilings.

He quietly padded over to the small door, squatting in front of it as he reached out, fingers curling around the edge and yanked. He let out a soft _oof_ as the door jolted, the wood bending under the sudden weight, but stayed closed. Frowning, he tried again, just to find the same results. Max scowled, thinking before getting up, marching down the hall to Jen's workroom.

Opening the door, he found the usual warm amber light gone, the harsh silver moonlight taking its place. Like the living room, the shadows seemed to stretch out, although this time it looked like they were trying to get away from the figure sitting at the window sill, clawing their way up the wall next to Max and well onto the ceiling.

Jen was sitting on the window sill, her knees tucked up to her chest and arms looped loosely around them, something shining in her hands. She was staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to the door hitting the wall when Max burst it.

Max narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly before calling out to her, "Hey!"

No response.

"Hey, you! Where the fuck is Daniel! I want to go home." Max stomped him foot slightly, hands balled in tight fists by his side.

"All well be well, soon as Daniel's rested. His strength is our strength." Jen didn't look away from the window, the bright full moon outside backlighting her, her shadow stopping just before Max's feet. Her voice was slow, almost loopy, but as she spoke her voice remained monotone, all inflections leached. Max felt his frustration building. Jen's washed out comment not helping him at all.

"Fuckin' fine! If you aren't going to help me then I'll just ask the Other Space Kid. He'll help." Max turned to leave the room, not wanting to deal with her nonsense. A wobbly, unhinged giggle froze him in the door frame as he glanced back at Jen to see her now watching him, a crazed smile on her face.

"He pulled a loooong face-" another unhinged giggle broke the middle of her sentence before she continued, turning her body to face Max entirely. "And Daniel didn't like that." Her voice dropped into a soft cooing, almost mocking tone as she finished, standing up. Max noticed a pair of sharp looking scissors clutched in her grasp, the source of the earlier shining.

Max shifted back into the hall, unease growing in his stomach as he glanced down the hall. The kitchen was closest, and that could get him in the garden out back… looking back at Jen he saw her shift from side to side, eyeing him, and Max decided to bolt, quickly cutting through the kitchen and sprinting out towards the garden.

Once he reached the far side, he paused, glancing back to see… nothing. The house stood, tall and quiet, and the garden was empty besides him. He took a moment to catch his breath, trying to come up with a plan.

Ok so, the previous night (night? Does it count if it always seems to be the fucking night here?), the buttons. Yeah, that was fucking weird and creepy. Max still wanted to leave, but if the door was locked… From what he knew of this world, Daniel would probably be the one to have the key, but according to Jen he's "resting" and Max had no idea where he would be. And maybe he over reacted towards Jen – after all, she had never tried to hurt him. At least, he didn't think so. But then again, with her wobbly giggle and creepy smile, Max shuddered, glad he had gotten out of the house.

What she had said about the Other Space Kid is what really made him worry. Looking back, the Other Space Kid had been acting differently as time continued on, especially down in the basement, after the show. Max remembered the sad look to the Other Space Kid's face when they had parted, the mild panic and guilt, so fucking different from his usual upbeat-cheeriness, but Max hadn't noticed, too blinded by the glittery lights. Well hindsight is 20/20.

He kept walking.

Into the garden he went, slowing at the gate to look around. He really seemed to be alone but he couldn't trust anything, not even himself. After all, he did walk right into this situation.

He stopped.

He really did fall for everything, he realized, shocked as he ran through the past few weeks in his mind, all of his trips to this world. At some point, he stopped calling the people here 'Other' and instead started to view them as the real neighbors. Same with the house, and the garden, and _everything_.

Shaking his head he kept walking, trying to out walk the thoughts of how foolish he had been. He walked out of the back of the garden. The trail leading to the old well in the real work was still there, quiet and dark, and Max found himself relaxing as he walked up it, the pink house far away in the distance.

He had to get out of here, had to get home. He felt a twinge of guilt, realizing he had been here for at least a day now. He spent the night and David was probably worried sick. He pushed that thought out of his mind, trying to focus on a way home instead.

He walked through the old apple trees, the formerly dead ones of the real world lush and vibrant, cherry red apples hanging from the branches, surrounded by bright green leaves. He slowed again, looking around curiously. He had been out here in the real world, but he never really left the apartment property in the Other World. As he kept walking, he noticed that the trees became almost sharper, almost more box like, the colors starting to seep from them as it bleached out.

Hearing a quiet _muack_ , he looks down, pleasantly surprised to see the Platypus besides him, trotting down the path.

"And where do you think you're going?" The heavy drag of the Platypus' bill elongated some words, almost making them accusatory as they walked.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here." The Platypus seemed to hum in response, a silence falling between the two. The trees continued to thin, the orchard going for much longer than Max remembered.

Up ahead seemed to be on odd white mist, slowly rolling out to greet Max and the Platypus as they continued on the path, the trees thinning out to nothingness as the whiteness swept through and overtook the surrounding area.

"Wait a second, isn't that old well supposed to be here or somethin'?" Max asked, looking around in confusion as he slowed a bit. There was nothing, just a pale, empty space as far as the eye could see. And looking back, it was the same, the orchard completely gone.

"This is the empty part of this world," The Platypus explained, still moving forward, "He only made what he knew would impress you." Max looked up with a frown, speeding up to try and catch up.

"The fuck? Why? What does the fuckin' creep even want?" Max threw his hands up, exasperation bubbling over.

"He wants something to love… I think. Or perhaps he'd just love something to eat." The Platypus gave Max a pointed look at that.

"Something to eat? That's ridiculous; fathers don't eat sons. Right?" Max asked, hugging himself as they continue through the seemingly endless white.

"I don't know, how do you taste?" The Platypus grinned up at Max. Max gulped looking away. He watched, in silence, as they world seemed to re-form around them, first just faint gray impressions before the ground and trees appeared, quickly followed by the house. Color then seemed in, spreading out, up across the sky until everything was the way it had been.

"Wha- How the fuck can you walk away from something and end up right back fucking there!" Max shouted, throwing his arms up in disbelief.

"A walk around the world." The Platypus mused, moving forward, towards the house. Max shuttered, wrapping his arms around himself as he followed the Platypus, eyeing the house warely.

"Wait a minute," The Platypus froze, tensing back.

"What's-"

"Hush!" The animal cut Max off before hissing, rearing back on it's tail before racing forward through a bush. The Platypus emerged from the other side, chasing one of the squirrels from the Other QM's flat, its little robes billowing out behind it.

"Hey, wait a fuckin second," Max started at the Platypus was able to snag the squirrel, biting down harshly. Max watched with growing horror as the squirrel shifted and changed into a rat, it's fur matted and half burned off. He watched the Platypus drop it, face pulling back in disgust.

"Not my favorite thing, but killing a spy is necessary at times." The Platypus then reached down and bit the dead rat again, quickly rushing off to one of the bushes surrounding the house, disappearing.

Max watched silently. A fucking spy? Really? Thinking back, he had seen the squirrels around, mostly just being adorable and doing their own thing. But if they really were watching him...

Squaring his shoulders, he turned to the house. He was going to get out of here.

Hello! I'm back, I'm alive. Life has finally calmed for the first time in a while and I have quite a bit planned! And as an apology, here is a double update! I'm going to be updating more frequently, I promise. I'm super excited for what I have planned...


End file.
